Realidad Equivocada
by Mordoniana
Summary: Que pasaría si Sasuke no hubiese recibido la marca de maldición? Que ocurriría si los papeles se invirtieran? Y él se quedara en Konoha mientras una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosado "traicionara" a sus seres queridos, y si para rematar esa persona escogida, con el tiempo, fuese capaz de indagar en tu mente y tus recuerdos ... SasuSaku y un poco Itasaku. Disfruten.
1. Las cosas como son

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (xD eso es obvio -.-) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

-dialogo

-_pensamiento_

-(nota de autora o comentarios personales xD jajaja)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de sakura ni de nadie

Cambio de

lugar o dia: 000000000000000000000000000000000……………

A también quiero decirles que voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas creíble posible…. Para que todos los leyentes lo puedan disfrutar mucho

PD: mi fic tiene que ver mucho con la realidad del anime, a si que no se sorprendan si hay muchas cosas de este ….

Bueno vamos a comenzar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En konoha se respiraba un aire limpio y puro, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban caminando por las calles para ir al el lugar de encuentro con su nuevo sensei. Sasuke como siempre estaba sereno y calmado, como si nadie pudiera arrebatarle esa tranquilidad actual, pero Naruto como de costumbre quería comenzar la acción y por esa razón estaba muy impaciente y haciendo que la tranquilidad del moreno se fuera volando

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO, KAKASHI-SENSEI, SE QUEDA DESCANSSANDO EN EL HOSPITAL Y NOS DEJA A OTRO IGUAL A EL!!!!!!!!!!!- decía el chico entre gritos y saltos

-Naruto…..cállate – dijo muy calmadamente sasuke (como siempre -.-)

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE!!!!!!!!!- dijo otra vez gritando esquizofrénico

-No puedo creer que apenas acabas de llegar de tu viaje con Jiraiya, después de dos años y ya tengas a mi paciencia al borde de un colapso – dijo el moreno mirando al chico de reojo con una sonrisa

Naruto por otra parte lo miraba con "odio" por sus "hirientes" palabras

En verdad a sasuke le encantaba molestar a naruto….. bueno después de todo no lo había visto durante 2 o 3 año ….. tenia que aprovechar el tiempo perdido o bueno al menos eso creía el …… y cuando se ponía muy pesado como en alguna ocasiones En verdad solo lo ignoraba como era de esperarse del maravilloso sasuke uchiha

Naruto ya había empezado una "pelea" con sasuke, aunque mas que pelea parecía un juego de niños

Ya habían llegado al lugar de encuentro y los dos ninjas seguían discutiendo, dos presencias se hicieron ver, uno era como de la edad de naruto, sasuke y el resto de sus compañero, pero por muy raro que fuera tenia cierto parecido a sasuke a excepción de su sonrisa falsa y su piel que era extremadamente blanca, parecía casi un vampiro (jajajajajajaja XD crepúsculo I love), tenia una camisa negra que llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo, poseía unos guantes del mismos, unos pantalones pescadores que eran igualmente negro, junto con unas botas ninja, tenia unas ligas rojas a los lados de los hombros para poder sostener las espadas que tenia colgada en la espalda.

Naruto a penas vio al chico se puso muy tenso y su expresión cambio de alegría (como de costumbre) a una de tensión no muy común en el, sasuke se dio cuenta y los miro a ambos, analizó la situación y después le pregunto – naruto, lo conoces?– el chico estaba enfureciendo poco a poco y respondió la pregunta muy lentamente y como si incluso le doliera hablar – si! – después de responder, apunto con el dedo al joven que estaba frente a ellos y dijo – el me ataco cuando estaba con el equipo de shikamaru, hace un momento! – sasuke se jiro rápidamente hacia el muchacho y le frunció el seño, mientras naruto sacaba un kunai de la manga de su traje naranja y se ponía en posición de defensa su oponente agarro una espada que tenia en la espalda y espero el primer movimiento de naruto, ambos se miraron por uno segundos para poder observar al enemigo, en ese momento la otra figura apareció y dejo ver aun hombre algo alto, de pelo marrón, con una piel blanca y ojos muy grandes y de color marrón, su ropa consistía en un pantalón oscuro, con su porta kunais en la pierna derecha, unas botas ninjas muy comunes y el típico chaleco que usa siempre un líder ninja, su protector cubría los lados de la cara del hombre, dejando ver nada mas el centro de esta. (en otras palabras los dos ojos, la nariz y la boca).

Este se acerco lentamente a naruto y sasuke y cuando estuvo en frente, le dijo – olvídalo, naruto –kun – el peli-amarillo bajo la posición de pelea con mala cara y dijo – ahora que lo pienso, quien eres tu? - sasuke se había relajado un poco y le pregunto – podrás ser tu??? – no termino la pregunta, por que el hombre no lo dejo – voy a ser el capitán, del equipo mientras kakashi – san esta en el hospital, por favor llámenme yamato – los dos jóvenes quedaron intrigados por el nuevo líder de su equipo – capita yamato?? – Quiso certificar el moreno, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que era correcto, miro a naruto y a sai por unos instantes y posteriormente dijo – desde que ustedes estén en el mismos equipo, así haya problemas no deben pelear – los dos, naruto y sasuke quedaron en un estado de shock total – en el mismos equipo…. Con…. el? – Tartamudeo el rubio, señalando al nuevo miembro de su equipo, este bajo la espada y la coloco en su lugar – lo siento por lo de antes – dijo volviendo a su postura inicial de felicidad falsa – solo quería saber que tan fuerte eras, ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo….. – naruto se calmo y guardo su kunai lentamente – si, pero no tenias por que llegar tan lejos – dijo, sai puso nuevamente su "cara de felicidad" y dijo – gracias a nuestro pequeño encuentro, aprendí que tu puedes ser muy útil…. "señorita sin pene" – sasuke y naruto se quedaron quietos durante unos instante, el joven moreno no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita entre dientes y su compañero lo fulmino con la mirada pera luego tratar de abalanzarse contra sai, sasuke agarro rápidamente a el rubio por los brazos para frustra su ataque "sorpresa" - ¡¡¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, IDIOTA!!!!- el joven todavía sujetaba a su compañero hiperactivo para evitar que matara al "chico expresividad" – naruto, el es tu compañero de equipo ahora…..no comiences una pelea innecesaria en este momento…. – dijo el portador del sharingan todavía sujetando al joven kyubi con mucha fuerza….- y tu…. De verdad eres un idiota. – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su nuevo compañero, este solo sonrió y dijo o mas bien pregunto - ¿en verdad? – el joven uchiha levanto una ceja y contesto a la pregunta – si continuas….. con esa actitud….. vas a lograr que incluso yo te odie….- naruto lo miro – _JA sasuke como si eso fuera tan difícil…… tu llegarías a odiar a una pequeña mosca solo porque te paso en frente sin tu permiso_ – el rubio se rió por sus pensamiento, sai volvió a tomar la palabra, pero con una voz mas chillona, como tratando de hacer énfasis en toda la oración - ¿eh? Pero porque me vas a odiar, a mi me agradan muchos los maricones desagradables que pertenecen al extinto y debilucho clan uchiha – el moreno aludido reventó… en verdad no le importaba que le dijeran "marico", no era de la clase de hombre como naruto que necesitaba comprobar su masculinidad al resto del mundo para poder sentirse bien consigo mismos, el estaba conciente de su situación sexual y si el lo sabia ¿que importaba lo que pensaran los demás?..... No mucho bajo su opinión ( AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERO QUE MADURO COMO SIEMPRE!!!!!! Y si sasuke sabemos que no eres marico), lo que lo saco de sus cabales fue que insultara a "su" clan…. Nadie que lo hubiera hecho antes había vivido para contarlo y según sasuke, ese hombre frente a el no seria la acepción, soltó rápidamente a naruto y fue en su dirección con toda la intención de partirlo en dos si era posible, pero un par de brazos musculosos lo sujetaron antes del impacto con sai, el joven frustrado y molesto solo se puso a gritar como jama lo había hecho – ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR IDIOTA?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!- yamato intento retenerlo – sasuke mantén la calma….recuerda lo que le dijiste a naruto-kun hace unos segundo- el joven todavía seguía pataleando y tratando de quitarse a su nuevo capitán de encima……..mientras naruto observaba la escena y se maldecía por no poder comprobar a los demás que el magnifico sasuke uchiha estaba poniéndose como un bebe llorón……y formando una escenita digna de un príncipe malcriado

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hospital kakashi … dormía placidamente, cuando sintió la presencia de jiraiya entrar por la venta que se encontraba a su lado- jajajajaja kakashi te ves muy tranquilo ahí – dijo el hombre de cabello blando – jiraiya-sama – fue lo único que dijo, antes de desviar la mirada a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, este solo sonrió con su amplia sonrisa y dijo – creo que estarás demasiado tiempo ahí …. Verdad? – le pregunto aun estando en la ventana – escuche por ahí que estarás en cama por unas cuantas semana… es verdad? – volvió a preguntar el viejo verde – bueno eso es lo que parece…- dijo este con un tono de voz algo apagado, se intento incorporar y sintió una fuerte punzada en todo su cuerpo, el sannin fue a auxiliarlo rápidamente – tranquilo, tranquilo no te esfuerces demasiado todavía – le recomendó, después de analizarlo le dijo -. hpm sin duda, no iras a ningún lado por un tiempo – cuando el "pequeño enfermito" se recupero un poco, lo dejo y fue hasta su mesilla de noche y dejo dos libros – toma es un regalo… dos volúmenes de icha-icha paradie ( no se si se escribe de esa manera…. Están advertido ok ¿??). lo mas posible es que ya los leíste pero… de seguro te ayudaran a pasar el tiempo – el peli- plateado observo los dos volúmenes con mucho interés y dijo – gracias – después de quitarle la vista a sus nuevos "libros de diversión" le izo una pregunta a el hombre que estaba frente a el – esta no es la verdadera razón por la cual viniste a la aldea…..¿verdad?- jiraiya se encontraba recostado de la venta – me parece mejor que hablemos eso cuando el y tsunade… lleguen – el portador del sharingan lo miro con interés - ¿el? ¿Quién?- el sannin que anteriormente se encontraba recostado de la ventana voltio a verla – según tengo entendido esta misión se hace llamar : YAMATO . – termino de decir …..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de un tiempo lograron calmar a sasuke…. Yamato se sintió aliviado…. Bueno almenos un poco – bien, nosotros cuatro comenzaremos nuestra misión, muy pronto…… y creo que no tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos – dijo esto por que naruto y sasuke estaban casi a unos 2 metros de distancia de sai y lo miraban con cara de repugnancia, odio, aborrecimiento, entre otros sentimiento.

El nuevo capitán del equipo 7 intento calmar las cosas diciendo – bueno chico vamos a presentarnos – naruto quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, se acomodo lentamente y dijo – uzumaki naruto – todo esto sin quitarle la mirada acecina a sai, fue el turno de sasuke … este por razones obvia no tenia la mas miniada intención de presentarse cortésmente como lo haría en otra situación, pero no tuvo mucha opción que digamos soltó un pequeño hmp y dijo – soy uchiha sasuke – y como su compañero anterior a el lo miro con una de sus típicas miradas que te matan….. el joven al cual todas esas miradas se dirigían estaba aparentemente feliz como una lombriz – y mi nombre es sai – dijo enérgicamente, yamato viendo que no avanzaban nada dijo – bueno …. Ya basta de presentaciones, por ahora….. en este momento les voy a explicar en que consiste la misión- todos se pusieron muy serios de repente y prestaron mucha atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de yamato – nuestro objetivo es dirigirnos al puente cielo y tierra, para capturar al espía de akatsuki que trabaja para orochimaru….. esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de obtener información sobre el paradero de orochimaru y …… de haruno sakura – naruto se adelanto un paso….. como tratando de pedirle a yamato mas información, sasuke por otro lado solo bajo la mirada – Evaluaremos la fuente de la información para planear el asesinato de orochimaru y poder recuperar a haruno sakura….. Bueno…. considerando que podamos capturar a ese espía….. le recomiendo que se aseguren de proceder con mucha precaución – naruto poseía una cara muy seria – SI!! – dijo con mucho valor, sasuke levanto la cara y miro a su nuevo capitán con frialdad – si! – dijo, pero no muy contento… por alguna razón, sai solo propino una hermosa sonrisa falsa, yamato los observo a todos y les ordeno – reúnanse en la puerta principal en una hora… partiremos cuando estén equipados al máximo…- terminando de decir esto… los tres se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares para preparar sus equipos especiales…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto y sasuke caminaban otra vez por la calles de konoha…… con la excepción de que en esta ocasión estaban maldiciendo a sai asta mas no poder – demonios, de verdad que ese tal sai es un idiota – le decía el rubio al moreno - ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el, quien remplazara a sakura-chan?..... el equipo de kakashi estaba bien solo con nosotros tres – sasuke lo miro, embozo una pequeña sonrisa y le comento – hpm es verdad que es un imbesil de primera…..y habla puras tonterías……… ja!!! Que mi clan es un debilucho? Hmp eso abra que demostrárselo….. Pero .. Aun así…. No crees…. Que en cierta forma se párese a ….. sakura??...... cosas como la forma en que fastidia y como trata de humillarte? – naruto puso los brazos en su cabeza y se empezó a reír….- ni un poco!!!!.... adema te recuerdo por si se te olvido… sakura-chan jamás te insulto a ti o a tu clan y ….. Sobre todo eso COMO LA PUEDES COMPARAR A ELLA CON ESA DEFORMIDAD????- pregunto el rubio gritando…. El moreno lo miro y soltó un bufido – quizás tengas razón, por primera vez en toda tu vida y sakura sea mejor compañera que sai – naruto no dijo nada, el sabia que para sasuke no era fácil asistir a esa misión y mucho menos admitir que sakura era buena en algún posible sentido, digamos que desde que ella huyo, el pequeño uchiha le tenia un "poco" de rencor como una gran parte de las personas de la aldea, pero incluso para naruto era difícil descifrar el porque su amigo deseaba participar tanto como el en esta misión……. Era todo un misterio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra parte de Konoha no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los dos shinobbis naruto Uzumaki y sasuke uchiha, había una pequeña habitación, que poseía muchos cuadros hermosos pintados a mano, dispersados estratégicamente para que cada uno brillara por si solo y no en conjunto, dentro de aquel lugar se podía observa una pequeña cocina al lado de esta una ventana medianamente grande para que el aire pudiera entrar, un sofá junto con una gran mesa y muchos objetos de pintura y arte, entre estos cuadros, pinceles etc.…….. Era obvio que era la habitación de un artista, muy bueno.

El pequeño apartamento se encontraba en penumbras y dentro de este se hallaba una figura masculina, alta y de buen físico….. Este se localizaba al lado de la mesa empacando, lo que parecía ser equipos ninjas, se podía ver que el joven estaba muy concentrado en su tarea….. Cuando termino ….. Se quedo mirando un pequeño libro, que estaba en sima de la mesa…. El chico "expresividad" lo agarro y observo durante unos instantes….. se limito a ver la portada del libro…. Un pequeño niño de ropajes negros y sin emociones en el rostro….. Esa era la portada….. en un instante sintió la presencia de un intruso en su morada, su acompañante tenia todas las intenciones de aniquilarlo con una espada, ágilmente saco la suya y las chocaron violentamente.

- Buen movimiento – dijo el hombre, sai que ahora podía ver a su atacante, puso notar que tenía una enorme capa amarilla que tapaba todo su cuerpo, una mascara AMBU con raya rojas y ademas de eso lo único que mostraba era su cabello de pinchos color chocolate, el individuo volvió a tomar la palabra – nunca baje tu guardia ¿¿¿esta claro??? – pregunto, el joven frente a el solo asintió con un leve gesto, a continuación los dos bajaron la guardia.. – que es lo que quiere sempai???- pregunto el chico de pelo negro, el sensei de sai solo le entrego un sobre amarillo, este lo agarro y abrió rápidamente, después de leerlo miro con un gesto algo parecido a sorpresa (recuerden sai no tienes sentimiento ni emociones)a su mentor.

- La misión súper secreta que te asigno Danzou-sama es…..-sintió la presencia de un ser fuera de la habitación, rápidamente lanzo un kunai hacia la ventana acertando en un árbol que se encontraba a fuera…. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que un pequeño gato se asustara de tal forma que saliera despavorido corriendo - ¿un gato? – dijo.

Sai que todavía esperaba lo que su sempai le diera la información, se quedo inmóvil mientras el hombre se giraba para verlo a la cara nuevamente – de cualquier modo, la visión de Danzou-sama para la aldea depende de tu misión secreta….no serán tolerados los errores – dijo esto ultimo con un toque de frialdad.

- Lo se – respondió el joven

- Muy bien – dijo, por primera vez se había dado cuanta de pequeño libro de sai - ¿aun llevas contigo esa cosa? – quiso saber.

Sai lo miro y dijo – esto es…. – no pudo terminar lo que Quería decir

- En raíz… tu no tienes nombre. Tu no tienes emociones – empezó a decir

-Tu no tienes pasado. Tuno tienes futuro, solo existe la misión – completo el joven peli negro

-Ese es el propósito de Raíz. Existimos clandestinamente, sin ser vistos, ayudando al gran árbol que nosotros llamamos Konoha….. nunca lo olvides – depuse de estas ultimas palabras realizo unos sellos con la mano y desapareció de la habitación.

Después de estar un tiempo solo sai contesto – hai

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En las puertas del hospital de Konoha se podían identificar a dos mujeres, esperando a alguien o a algo.

Después de un tiempo llego yamato

- perdón por hacerlas esperar – se disculpo

- llegas tarde- fue lo único que dijo Tsunade

Se rió un poco y trato de poner una excusa buena – me entretuve un poco – llego a decir

La mujer mas fuerte de la aldea lo fulmino con la mirada durante unos segundos – esta bien….. de todas formas kakashi esta esperando – después de hablar se puso en camino a la entrada interior del hospital, seguida rápidamente por shisune y yamato.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación, kakashi se entretenía mucho con las novelas, que le había traído el sannin, para su distracción

- parece que ya llegaron – le informo el viejo a el peli plateado.

Este dejo la novela en la mesilla de noche y fijo su mirada en la puerta de entrada, depuse de unos segundo se oyeron unos toques – aquí estamos kakashi – dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta – adelante – menciono, simultáneamente se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a tres figuras, una masculina y dos femeninas, no perdieron mucho tiempo y todos pasaron al cuarto – mucho tiempo sin verte, sempai – dijo yamato con una sonrisa, el hombre enfermo quedo atónito durante unos segundo – ya veo , a si que tu eres al que llamaron yamato, muy bien – termino, su ex discípulo se acercó a su cama – si, mi nombre código será ese mientras trabajo como capitán de tu equipo – los dos se miraron – con que yamato , eh??- en ese momento Tsunade intervino – Traje a yamato, por que hay algo que debe saber, si va a actuar como tu reemplazo – el aludido se puso un poco tenso.

-Y la principal razón por la que fuiste elegido como el sustituto de kakashi – dijo esta vez el sannin que se encontraba recostado de la ventana – es por naruto – kun….. no es cierto – dijo el nuevo capitán del equipo 7, el portador del sharingan asintió – exactamente – dijo

Kakashi, Tsunade y jiraiya empezaron a explicarle a yamato la situación – tu ya sabes que el Kyuubi esta sellado centro de naruto ¿correcto?- dijo el ninja copia – bueno hay ocasiones en las que el chakra del demonio fluye fuera del cuerpo de naruto y toma la forma del zorro, nosotros le llamamos Capa del demonio zorro – el hombre de pelo marrón quedo impresionado - ¿capa del demonio zorro? ¿Sucede con mucha frecuencia? – le pregunto a kakashi – bueno… ocurrió en la ultima misión… cuando las emociones de naruto se intensifican, más más chakra del kyuubi sale de el asta que todo su cuerpo esta envuelto en esa capa roja y bueno toma la forma de lo que anteriormente te dijimos "capa del demonio zorro", justo antes de que la segunda cola se formara, pude suprimir el chakra endemoniado con el sello que me entrego jiraiya antes de la misión, pero no me gustaría saber que habría pasado si no lo hubiera hecho en aquel momento – el hombre peli plateado bajo la mirada –ya veo – dijo el sannin – bueno, por el tipo de chakra yo diría que mas colas aparecerán, en cuestión de tiempo… y un día serán nueve – menciono el portador del sharingan – eso lo explica todo – volvió a hablar el viejo – jiraiya –sama cuantas colas ha visto usted? – quiso saber el "enfermo", el aludido se fue quitando la parte de arriba de su traje, cuando termino su tarea, en ell centro de su pecho se pudo ver una enorme cicatriz… que ocupaba no menos de la mitad de este …. – en toda mi vida solo en dos ocasiones e estado apunto de morir……..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno los voy a dejar con la intriga de que pasara luego…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho ….

Y por fa comenten mucho…. De cosas que debería hacer….. aunque este es mi segundo fic …… es la primera vez que hago algo parrecido a esto y deseo saber que opinan de esto

Ok????

Bueno adiós…

8


	2. La sakura de ahora

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (xD eso es obvio -.-) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales xD jajaja)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de Sakura ni de nadie

Cambio de

Lugar o día: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………

A también quiero decirles que voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas creíble posible…. Para que todos los leyentes lo puedan disfrutar mucho

PD: mi fic tiene que ver mucho con la realidad del anime, a si que no se sorprendan si hay muchas cosas de este….

Bueno vamos a comenzar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

– **el hombre peli plateado bajo la mirada –ya veo – dijo el sannin – bueno, por el tipo de chakra yo diría que mas colas aparecerán, en cuestión de tiempo… y un día serán nueve – menciono el portador del sharingan – eso lo explica todo – volvió a hablar el viejo – Jiraiya –sama cuantas colas ha visto usted? – quiso saber el "enfermo", el aludido se fue quitando la parte de arriba de su traje, cuando termino su tarea, en el centro de su pecho se pudo ver una enorme cicatriz… que ocupaba no menos de la mitad de este…. – en toda mi vida solo en dos ocasiones he estado a punto de morir……..**

Si, la primera vez fue cuando estuve espiando el baño de mujeres y Tsunade me descubrió y me dio una paliza.- Dijo Jiraiya talmente serio.

Y la segunda… fue cuando estuve entrenando a Naruto y se formó la cuarta cola.- Terminó de decir el peliplateado.

Todos permanecieron en silencio observando la enorme cicatriz en forma de Rasengan en el pecho.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto miraba la foto enmarcada en la cual se encontraba el antiguo equipo 7. Kakashi sonreía alborotándole el cabello a Sasuke y a él. Observó a Sakura y una punzada en el estómago se hizo presente mientras la recordaba con dolor.

Si podemos terminar esta misión con éxito estaremos un paso más cerca de rescatar a… Sakura-chan .- Susurró con cierta tristeza.

Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación con su mochila negra en dirección al punto de encuentro.

O0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los tres ninjas se encontraban en la puerta principal de Konoha, Naruto miraba al "sustituto de Sakura" al cual odia rotundamente, porque nadie puede sustituir a su "mejor amiga" ,con desagrado. Sasuke por otro lado lo miraba con un asco, digno de un Uchiha. Sai estaba alegre, no le daba importancia alguna a esas miradas matadoras de sus supuestos compañeros.

Yamato los observó fijamente a todos, paseó la mirada hacia los lados para corroborar que todo estaba en orden, se dio media vuelta seriamente.

Adelante.- Y con esas palabras dio inicio a la misión.

0o00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Unos cuantos dias mas tarde……..**

Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sai, se encontraron caminando por los pasillos de la enorme fortaleza, se pararon frente a una puerta sencilla, aparentemente común, con una manilla desgastada por los sedimentos y el tiempo que la hacía oxidarse poco a poco.

Kabuto abrió la puerta para que pasaran el Sannin primero, luego se adelantó el mismo, y dejó atrás a Sai mirándolo con desconfianza. Se logró observar una sala enorme, oscura y calurosa a causa del vapor de las velas, que reinaba un estado de misterio y frialdad al mismo tiempo.

En el centro de esta sala, se encontraba una enorme serpiente negra, se visualizaba cada escama de la serpiente como un rubí negro que destellaba a la luz de las velas, los ojos le miraban con cierta amenaza y brillaban de forma audaz y casi sádica.

Una voz femenina (¡POR FIN! xD) llenó el aire de frialdad y poco sentimiento.

Que demonios estuviste haciendo orochimaru????- pregunto la mujer

- Sakura-chan ten mas respeto por orochimaru-sama – dijo Kabuto (como siempre de lame botas -.-) el es tu sensei – volvió a reprimir el joven, la chica los fulmino con la mirada, este trago saliva un poco asustado – bueno eso pienso yo.

- Kabuto créeme que no tengo el mayor interés en saber que es lo que tu cabeza inútil piensa….. y en tal caso de que me interesara….. no creo que te gustaría ver mi reacción en estos momento……. – lo miro de arriba a bajo con aspecto despectivo y dijo – por que te mataría sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

- Sakura-chan tan bella como siempre – dijo el sannin con un tono orgulloso…… es que como no estarlo? Había hecho lo imposible, transformar a una niñita llorona sin ninguna clase de talento ninja en una kunoichi despiadada y sin sentimiento hacia su victimas…… era un gran logro…..

_- JAJAJAJAJA Sakura-chan se a convertido en mi mejores experimentos de laboratorio……… bueno hasta ahora –_ pensó el hombre con mucho engreimiento

- No has contestado a mi pregunta – volvió a decir la peli.-rosa sin prestar atención a la las palabras que había dicho su sensei – donde fue que te metiste???.

- jajajajajaja – se rió con tono sádico

- Cual es la gracia??? – quiso saber

- OOOHHHHHH nada es solo que fuimos a traerte un obsequio – dijo orochimaru, mirando altivamente a su pupila "preferida" (si saben ella es como un sasuke…. Solo que es mujer y bueno no tiene el sharingan…. -.-)

- Un obsequio? – pregunto con intriga falsa – que es? Un cachorro – dijo con un tono parecido a la burla

- No….. es algo mucho mejor – comento Kabuto interviniendo por primera vez desde que la peli-rosa lo amenazo con acabar con su vida…… y el no ponía en duda eso….. Estaba consiente de que ella era mucho mas fuerte y hábil.

- No te dije que te callaras?,..... Estoy segura de habértelo dejado bien claro….. No es a si? – volvió a dedicarle una de sus miradas gélidas y sin vida, de las cuales el chico no lograba sacarse asta que orochimaru intervenía

- Sakura-chan, aquí te traigo un pequeño presente de tu quería aldea Konoha – dirigió un dedo en la dirección en la que se encontraba sai, la chica siguió con la mirada el índice de su sensei y vio al joven de cabello negro y ojos iguales, portador de cierta similitud con el Uchiha…… nuestro querido sannin miro a su discípula con atención, esperaba un rastro de sentimiento como odio, rencor o almenos tristeza…. Después de todo eso era lo que el había sembrado en ella hacia ya 2 años y medio, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada despectiva y fría.

- Hola sakura-chan, es un placer conocerte – dijo el peli –negro para presentarse ante la chica.

En un segundo Sai fue victima de una enorme explosión, la cual lo mando a volar haciendo que rompiera la puerta detrás de el y quedara tendido en la pared fría de mármol, era sostenido por una pequeña mano con un guante negro, a unos cuanto centímetros de su cuello se encontraba una espada larga y afilada, con detalles en la empuñadura de diamante, oro y otros metales…. Era obvio que era le trabajo de un experto.

- No se quien te crees que eres….. y no se las razones por la cuales traicionas a esa aldea de segunda …… pero te lo advierto, si llego a notar un solo rasgo de vacilación, una pequeña señal que indique que me quieres traicionar a mi o a la organización, te aseguro que no tendrás que pensar en tu futuro, puesto que yo acabare con tu presente en ese mismo instante…… esta claro? – la mirada de sakura que siempre había sido de un verde esperada y con la capacidad de crear esperanza asta en la mas dura situación, ahora era de un verde mucho mas oscuro y frió…. cuando la mirada de sai y la de la chica se cruzaron, este pudo sentir un revoltijo en el estomago y veía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vuelta sin parar.

La joven aprendiz, paso su espada por el cuello con tal pulso y delicadeza que no logro hacerle mucho daño al muchacho que sostenía, solo una pequeña raja se logro ver, que después dejo caer un hilo de sangre color carmesí, era obvio para todos los presente que lo había hecho adrede, guardo su arma en un compartimiento que poseía en su espalda y junto a este se encontraba otro igual….. Dejando claro que ella poseían habilidades con las espadas.

Soltó a Sai y lo dejo caer en el suelo con muy poca delicadeza, este no se pudo mantener en pie puesto que todavía estaba algo mareado por su pequeño encuentro con la mirada de la peli-rosa, esta su dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con lentitud pasando a kabuto y a orochimaru.

No me importa en lo mas mínimo esta basura, si es por mi lo pueden matar, torturar o destripar si así lo desean – dijo todavía con su marcha lenta

- Hmp….. como quieras Sakura –chan – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa de medio lado – kabuto lleva a Sai a su habitación… esta claro? – este siguió a la joven por toda la morada, hasta que llegaron a una pared al lado derecho de la enorme serpiente que estaba en el medio de la sala, el sannin adelanto a su pupila, realizo unos sellos con las manos, una gran cantidad de humo salio y dejo ver a una puerta muy corriente, la joven abrió el portón y entro a una habitación que estaba en penumbras, el hombre la siguió y tras de el la cerro.

- Si orochimaru –sama – dijo el joven en voz baja después de que su ídolo se marchara, vio a Sai todavía tirado en el suelo, con muy mala cara…… se acerco lentamente y poso su mano derecha en la cabeza de este….. unos momentos después, salio chakra verde de la palma, la cara del joven mejoro pero todavía no se ponía en pie.

- No te preocupes, ella suele ser a si con casi todos los nuevos – trato de animar

- Parece que le tienes miedo – dijo sai otra vez con su sonrisa falsa en el rostro…. Era obvio que se encontraba bien ya…….. el peli-plateado dejo de suministrarle chakra curativo y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- Pues debo de sir que……. Si le tengo respeto……. Y si fueras inteligente tu también deberías….. - le advirtió

- Por que? – Pregunto el peli – negro, algo serio

- Por que?..... Pues ella puede matar a todas las personas que quiera y orochimaru.-sama la apoyara en todo , ademas por si no lo tonaste antes te dejo inmóvil en un parpadeo, en otra palabras las capacidades ninjas tampoco son un problema – se puso algo pensativo y comento algo mas bien para sus adentros – si me hubieran dicho hace 3 años que ella iba a ser así me hubiera muerto de la risa.

Sai se quedo muy pensativo, los dos caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de toda la guarida, giraron un par de veces a la izquierda a la derecha, hasta que se pararon en una puerta de madera, sin ningún detalle extravagante, este miro al chico de las gafas y el le señalo la puerta, al abrirla vio una estancia media con una cama en la esquina derecha, un escritorio al frente, un closet a la izquierda, y alado de este había otra puerta que era el baño.

Kabuto cerro la puerta y dejo solo al peli-negro, el se tiro en la cama con la intención de dormir un rato antes crear una estrategia para capturar a Sakura Haruno

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos días después de la traición de Sai, los tres ninjas corrían a una velocidad impredecible para el ojo del ser humano si no se tenía las debidas habilidades por los pasillos del fuerte de Orochimaru.

Tenemos que encontrar a Sai, y estoy seguro de que si lo encontramos a él… encontraremos a Sakura.- Una punzada en el estómago se hizo presente para Naruto y molestia para Sasuke.

Los tres ninjas no llevaban mucho en la guarida de la serpiente mejor conocida como orochimaru, corrían y corrían por los interminables pasillos hechos de mármol…llego un momento en que Yamato se paro.

- Que pasa capita?- quiso saber Naruto

- A este paso no vamos a lograr nada, ya sabemos que no saben de nuestra presencia pero si seguimos de esta forma no vamos a encontrar ni a Sai ni a Sakura, debemos hacer un plan y movernos sabiendo un poco mas como es este territorio – termino de el nuevo capitán del equipo 7

- Y que sugiere hacer señor? – dijo sasuke esta vez

- Naruto Sasuke tengo entendido que ambos pueden hacer invocaciones es correcto eso?- pregunto

Los dos jóvenes asistieron – muy bien, Naruto a que animal invocas tu? – quiso saber

- yo?.... bueno pues yo invoco a sapos – dijo el rubio algo confundido ( -.- cuando no es a si???? )

Yamato asintió lentamente y dirigió su mirada al integrante restante

- Y o puedo invocar a gatos antiguos – dijo el portador del sharingan con mucho orgullo y dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a su compañero

- Muy bien Sasuke puedes hacer que sigan un olor? – interrogo

- Pues claro – es que acaso no había quedado claro que el era el magnifico sasuke uchiha ……. El podía hacer lo que fuera (Sasuke y su pequeño ego ⌐ ⌐)

El peli-negro realizo varios sellos a una velocidad muy grande, cuando se paro una montaña de humo salio y dejo ver a un pequeño gato azul marino, con ojos grandes de un negro azabache, en la frente tenia una especie de diamante azul celeste y de su boca salían dos pequeños colmillos, su cola era extraña puesto que no era una si no 3, si hubiera sido mas colosal, pudiera haber intimidado pero el problema era que no era mas grande que un gato promedio, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Sasuke lo miro con un poco de desprecio y se giró a ver al gato.

Shoriu, como te encuentras? – le pregunto al felino

- Muy bien, gracias…. En que puedo serviles – pregunto

- necesito que encuentres a una persona – dijo lentamente el peli-negro

- Hmp…. Tienen algo que le pertenezca? – quiso saber

Todos se miraron con horro, Sai se había llevado todas sus pertenencias con el y no tenían ni un pedazo de tela de su ropa o una de sus kunais o espadas, sin el olor de la persona no podían hacer nada

- Veo por sus caras que no poseen ninguna prenda…. De ese individuo – comento Shoriu con una sonrisa felina en su rostro

- No espera!!!!- todos se voltearon a ver al rubio, que se agachaba en el suelo y bajaba su mochila para buscar algo dentro de ella – yo tengo algo que nos puede servir – mencionó nuevamente, todos esperaba un pedazo de tela o un pincel……. Pero lo que saco naruto fue un protector de Konoha, azul , viejo y malgastado, todos se quedaron en incógnita.

- Oye baka desde cuando tienes el protector de Sai? Si no los hubieras dicho antes, ya lo habríamos encontrado – le regaño fuertemente Sasuke

- Todavía no te das cuenta? …… este no es el protector de Sai…… es el de Sakura – dijo con tristeza

- Pero como? – preguntó Yamato esta vez

- Cuando ella se fue, me lo dejo a mi, y cada vez que salgo de misión o me voy de la aldea por un tiempo, lo meto con migo para que ella este también – el silencio reino en aquel pasillo – espero que todavía mantenga su olor, lo suficientemente claro para que lo puedas seguir – le hablo esta ves al felino, que ahora se encontraba en el hombre de su compañero, el chico de las nueve colas lo puso cerca de la cara del felino para que este lo olfateara.

- Hmp….. al estar tanto tiempo con el protector, tu olor y el de ella se han mezclado…..es muy difícil definir cuando termina tu olor y comienza el de ella - en la cara del chico rubio se pudo ver la tristeza a leguas, el gato sonrió de medio lado y dijo- jajajajaja me gustan los restos, tráelo.

El gato invocado por el joven Uchiha llevaba oliendo el protector, unos minuto, estaba muy concentrado en su labor, todos los presentes se encontraban en silencio absoluto, para evitar molestar al felino – ya tengo su olor – dijo de un momento a otro.

Salto del hombro de su amo y olisqueo el aire durante unos segundos……. En un parpadeo salio corriendo, en una dirección determinada, los guiaba por lo pasillos como si lo conociera de memoria, cruzaban a la derecha a la izquierda… se paro en un gran túnel y marco el final de este con su pata…..- ahí debería encontrase la mujer que buscan, les deseo suerte….. si requieren de mis servicios….. señor Uchiha sabe que me puede invocar, cuando quiera – después de esas palabras el minino desapareció del lugar.

El joven rubio corrió en la dirección que le había señalado Shoriu, pero antes de que llegara a la mitad….. una gran explosión se hoyo y el impacto lo recibieron lso tres ninjas que se encontraban alli………

**Continuara…….**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola como están espero que súper bien ….. **

**Bueno en mi anterior capi…. Muchos me recomendaron que me alejara un poco del anime y que lo hiciera con muy propia palabras…. Bueno espero haber complacido sus expectativas un poco….. y bueno se que es muy corto pero tenia muchas ansias de subirlo, para ver que tal les parecía a todos……… espero que lo disfruten mucho ……..**

**Bueno en especial agradezco la ayuda de "naruhinasasusaku" puesto que sin ella no habría podido escribir muchas cosas….. I LOVE mi lok fea….**

**Pd: Seria fino……**

**Jajajajaja agradesco a todos aquellos que me dejaron Reviews**

**-****LunaSuk-chan****: espero que te aya gustado mucho y que lo disfrutes de igual forma **

**-****setsuna17****: bueno te digo lo mismos….. dime que opinas de eso cambios que hice ……**

**-****laura de uchiha: de verdad me alegra mucho que la disfrutes tanto….. jajajajajajajaja bueno espero que sigas así**

**- cynthia: se que no te gusto mucho que lo hicieran tan apegado al anime ….. espero que este capi ye aya gustado mas …. Si tienes mas sugerencias me las puedes decir con toda confianza OK ¿???...... bueno cuídate full **

**-****Naruhinasasusaku : bueno espero que te guste y cumpla tus expectativas…**

**-giuli: se que me dijiste que te encanto…. Y espero que siga siendo de esa manera OK???......**

**-****nekiita****: bueno con tu Review me dijiste todo " a favorito" jajajajajajajaja que bueno que lo consideres tan bueno …… **

**-****66Sakura99 : bueno espero que este capi te parezca mejor que el anterior….. espero ver tu comentario con muchas ansias …… bueno cuídate mucho OK ¿??**

**Bueno esto es todo ……. Pronto subiré la conti ……**

9


	3. El gran encuentro

Bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (xD eso es obvio -.-) son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- kyubi

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales xD jajaja)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de Sakura ni de nadie…en este capi y por el momento va haber la interacción del kyubi de naruto

Cambio de

Lugar o día: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………

A también quiero decirles que voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas creíble posible…. Para que todos los leyentes lo puedan disfrutar mucho

PD: mi fic tiene que ver mucho con la realidad del anime, a si que no se sorprendan si hay muchas cosas de este……… aunque actualmente estoy tratando de hacerlo un poco diferente ………gracias a las criticas constructivas de algunas personas…… ella me ayudaron a ver que no podía ser tan igual…… como yo queria…………

Bueno vamos a comenzar………… espero que lo disfruten mucho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno aquí va un rencuentro del capi anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Salto del ombro de su amo y olisqueo el aire durante unos segundos……. ****En un parpadeo salio corriendo, en una dirección determinada, los guiaba por lo pasillos como si lo conociera de memoria, cruzaban a la derecha a la izquierda… se paro en un gran túnel y marco el final de este con su pata…..- ahí debería encontrase la mujer que buscan, les deseo suerte….. si requieren de mis servicios….. señor Uchiha sabe que me puede invocar, cuando quiera – después de esas palabras el minino desapareció del lugar.**

**El joven rubio corrió en la dirección que le había señalado Shoriu, pero antes de que llegara a la mitad….. una gran explosión se hoyo y el impacto lo recibieron los tres ninjas que se encontraban allí………**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De una pila de escombros, tres figuras emergieron envueltas en una capa de polvo y cenizas, todavía se encontraban bajo tierra pero el camino se veía envuelto de rocas y escombros.

Naruto fue el primero en salir tosiendo un poco, por la cantidad de humo que se encontraba en aquel lugar, Yamato y Sasuke salieron simultáneamente…… al final cuando los tres estaban parados, el peli-marrón pregunto – Los dos se encuentran bien? – termino de decir pasando la mirada entre ambos chicos, los dos solo asistieron con la cabeza.

Todos en esos momento se hacían las mismas preguntas: ¿Qué o quien ocasionó tal desastre? Y ¿Por qué?...

A lo lejos del corredor una figura se hizo ver…… era Sai… y al parecer no estaba solo, puesto que su mirada estaba posada en un persona y no visible para nuestros tres ninjas.

Sasuke segado por la ira, hecha por la traición del antes mencionado, salio con toda la intención de partirlo en dos, yamato fue tras el para intentar pararlo, mientras que Naruto seguía inmóvil, parecía casi estar hecho de piedra y no de carne y hueso, su mente trabajaba a millón, el estaba seguro, de que la persona a la cual miraba Sai era sakura…… pero aunque quería salir corriendo hacia ella, abrazarla y rogarle que volviera con ellos a la aldea… una parte de el… muy dentro de el… le decía que, no se entusiasmara mucho.

-_estoy seguro de que es Sakura… debo ir para decirle que venga con sasuke y con migo a la aldea _– se decía mentalmente el chico de las nueve colas

-Naruto… que tonto eres… de verdad crees que ella es la misma de hace casi 3 años????...... no me hagas reír…- dijo el kyubi de naruto, con voz de auto suficiencia (bueno para estar encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño -.- )

-_a que te refieres???.... por supuesto que va hacer la misma… nadie puede cambiar… a esa sakura hermosa, bella e inteligente… ella puede con todo…-_dijo el peli a marrillo en defensa de su ex-amina 

-pues según mi experiencia…y creo que es mas que la tu ya por unos 600 años aproximadamente … la gente si cambia…… ademas si dices que esta chica… saruka no??- menciono el zorro de las 9 colas

_- Sakura!!!!!- _corrigió el rubio

-bueno esa…tu me entendiste…… si dices que puede con todo …… en tal caso por que no pudo con la tentación de ir con orochimaru??..... y sabes por que te puedo asegurar que esa mocosa amiga tu ya cambio???...... es por el simple hecho de que esta con orochimaru…… ese sannin podría hacerle creer a una serpiente que es un pájaro…… y esta le creería e intentaría volar…- le dijo

-_pues con Sakura es diferente ella no se dejaría, convencerla no es tan fácilmente, como tu dices…_-volvió a defender naruto 

- de verdad??? Y si estas tan seguro de que no ha cambiado… porque todavía sigues aquí parado como un tonto???- pregunto con sarcasmo

Naruto no le contesto y salio corriendo, para ver que había ocurrido, con sus compañero, que ahora también seguían la mirada de sai hacia el cielo………el rubio corrió y corrió por lo que parecía un pasillo interminable, para su gusto…… cuando por fin salio de este, la luz lo segó por unos momentos, se detuvo con brusquedad, miro a sus dos compañero, luego paso la mirada hacia sai, el cual estaba inmóvil, de repente escucho un voz femenina nombrándolo.

- hmp... Naruto… porque no me sorprende verte en este lugar……- dijo la voz con desden

El aludido fue llevando la mirada lentamente, hacia le lugar de donde provenía la voz que le hablaba

-pero sabes te esperaba hace unos 2 años… mmmmmmmmmmmm parece que me equivoque…… lo cual no es muy común…- dijo con un tono de mucho aburrimiento

Naruto al fin pudo observar a la chica que anteriormente era su compañera de grupo, no pudo distinguir mucho de ella puesto que el sol se encontraba a su espalda y no dejaba ver nada mas que su silueta, que para los ojos de naruto era perfecta, lentamente el sol se fue ocultando a la espalda de la chica, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente bajo para poder distinguir la silueta femenina, naruto y sasuke se quedaron con la boca abierta…… la mujer enfrente de ellos no podía ser su antigua compañera de equipo……

Su cuerpo estaba dotado de una hermosura inusual, atraía las miradas de todos (si incluso la de sasuke *.*) pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse un solo paso, se veía en buena condición, las proporciones eran…… perfectas, al parecer se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la espalda, se podía observar que era suave y liso, estaba bien cuidado.

El peli negro bajo la mirada…… no podía soportar ver a sakura, algo dentro de el lo llenaba de odio al verla……y el sabia que era es cosa…… su irracional rencor a todos aquellos que traicionasen a su aldea (……itachi -.- y bueno en este caso sakura…)

-_hmp… al menos algo de esa traidora no ha cambiando…… su mugrosa obsesión por su cabello y apariencia física _– se dijo sasuke con asco

Su ropa era igual de preciosa que ella, tenia unas botas con un mínimo de tacón de color negro, que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, de estas sobresalían unas mallas de hilos negros que se entrecruzaban dando el efecto de una especie de red, estas le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Tenia una camisa blanca de manga corta (tipo la que tiene en la serie de verdad) con detalles en el cuello muy definidos y hermosos, por unos de los lados se podía observar una de las aspas que conformaban la marca de maldición de orochimaru, la cara de naruto se ensombreció los recuerdo de la partida de sakura lo hacían estremecer, debajo de su busto poseía un conjunto de cintas moradas entre cruzadas y bien ajustadas, esto hacia que su silueta se viera aun mejor, a continuación tenia una falda corta de color blanco al igual que la camisa, debajo de esta se encontraba una especie de short negro (tipo leggin, solo que este es súper corto) que no llegaba a estar, a unos 8 o 9 dedos sobre las rodillas, en los codos tenia unos protectores de color negro al igual que en las manos poseía guantes del mismo color. En si la chica enfrente de ello era perfecta…… bueno casi perfecta…… si le quitaras el hecho de que es una acecina, que traiciono a su aldea natal y que bueno es la súbdita de orochimaru……si le quitaras esos pequeños detalles es perfecta. (y bueno es verdad miren a sasuke en la serie…… es un acecino, un traidor, fue súbdito de orochimaru…… y mírenlo sigue siendo un bombón……mugrosamente sexy… n.n y aun así con todos eso "defecto" todas o casi todas la chicas se mueren por el)

-Sakura debemos irnos ya para la aldea……apúrate – le dijo naruto con la esperanza marcada en sus ojos…

Esta no respondió, se quedo callada observándolos (si a todos los presente) de arriba a bajo con una mirada maliciosa, una sonrisa de medio lado se hizo presente en sus labios después de un rato…….. sasuke perdió la paciencia (que raro ver a sasuke con algo de paciencia, seria como ver una de las señales que dice que el Apocalipsis se avecina ……jajajajajajajaja)

-De que te estas riendo???- pregunto con poco tacto

La mirada FRIA de la chica se poso en el peli negro……estuvo en ese estados unos cuantos segundos

La joven quito su vista del chico y la dirigió a uno de sus lados……de repente se escucho un POOF y a su lado dos figuras se hicieron ver…… Kabuto y orochimaru

-Valla quien lo diría…… Sai convertido en un traidor……jajajajajaja – el sannin dirigía esas palabras a su pupila, la cual miraba al chico con cara de pocos amigos

-Y dime sakura-chan, ¿Cómo se ocasiono este desastre? – pregunto cautelosamente Kabuto

La aludida lo miro y permaneció en silencio absoluto, al parecer no tenia la mas mínima intención de responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho……

El peli-gris enfureció por la falta de cortesía que presentaba la "mocosa", pero no quería iniciar una pelea con ella, sabia que estaría en desventaja y lo mas posible seria que lo terminara matando……Y obviamente no quería morir en ese lugar.

-Kabuto no te molestes…… quizás nuestro buen amigo Sai, tenga la amabilidad de decirnos que fue lo que paso – menciono el anciano mirando al peli-negro con una sonrisa sádica marcada en el rostro.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio, no estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que orochimaru quería saber haciendo esa pregunta, pero sabia que no seria nada bueno.

-Kabuto encargarte de hacerle entender, al muchacho que cuando yo hago una pregunta espero que me respondan – miro a su cómplice y le dirigió una especie de mirada como indicándole que "hazlo ya"

Este desapareció en un parpadeo, y volvió a aparecer detrás del joven con una kunai en la mano, la cual poseía veneno elaborado por el mismo y con una firme de las mas firmes intenciones de atravesarlo en dos, lanzo su arma en dirección al chico, el golpe parecía inminente, Sai estaba preparado para el impacto, pero justo antes de que llegara la kunai una shuriken la desvió de su destino…… todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la chica que había evitado, que el joven AMBU recibiera ese golpe fatal.

Naruto estaba feliz de ver que Sakura, no había cambiado lo suficiente como para poder observar como mataban a una habitante de su aldea natal, los ojos se le iluminaron, tenia muchas esperanzas de ver a su compañera devuelta en Konoha.

Sasuke y Yamato no estaba felices pero no podían negar que en cierta forma estaban agradecidos con la joven por haber evitado un baño de sangre innecesario, bueno en verdad Yamato era el único que estaba "agradecido", puesto que sasuke odia a sai y no le importa un comino que es lo que pase con el, pero aun así le causaba mucho interés la acción que había tomado la muchacha.

Sai no conocía a sakura ahora y tampoco la conoció cuando vivía en la aldea, pero sabia que ella no lo había salvado ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería era evitar su muerte y no porque el significara precisamente algo muy impórtate para ella, simplemente no quería que muriera en manos de Kabuto…… todavía no estaba seguro de sus razones exactas para "salvarlo", pero sabia que no eran nada alentadoras…… almenos para el y para su seguridad relativa.

- Kabuto si te atreves a matarlo…… OH no ni siquiera…… si te atreves a tocarlo…… te juro que yo misma me encargare de que tu muerte sea la mas horrible y dolorosa de todas…… esta claro? – pregunto la peli-rosa

El aludido asintió con algo de miedo, de inmediato paso a estar otra vez al lado de orochimaru, el cual observaba a sakura con especial interés, quería saber que tenía planeado hacer ahora su pupila.

-Vez Sakura todavía sientes algo, por tu aldea natal……- le dijo el joven de las nueve colas

Sakura lo miro con desden y mucho aburrimiento

-De que estas hablando?- pregunto con su voz gélida

-es…es que……tú……tú lo salvaste……- dijo nuevamente el chico, con la voz algo entrecortada, gracias a cierta mirada (-.-)

-Hmp si lo salve, no fue por que perteneciera a konoha…… lo hice porque si alguien lo va a matar voy a ser yo……- termino de decir dedicándole a Sai una mirada de infinito odio y rencor – no te acuerdas lo que te dije pequeña basura???

_**FLASH BACK **_

**No se quien te crees que eres….. y no se las razones por la cuales traicionas a esa aldea de segunda …… pero te lo advierto, si llego a notar un solo rasgo de vacilación, una pequeña señal que indique que me quieres traicionar a mi o a la organización, te aseguro que no tendrás que pensar en tu futuro, puesto que yo acabare con tu presente en ese mismo instante…… esta claro? – la mirada de sakura que siempre había sido de un verde esperada y con la capacidad de crear esperanza asta en la mas dura situación, ahora era de un verde mucho mas oscuro y frió…. cuando la mirada de sai y la de la chica se cruzaron, este pudo sentir un revoltijo en el estomago y veía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vuelta sin parar**.

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

- te advertí que si querías traicionarme, lo único que lograrías seria morir…… estas listo? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que iba desapareciendo de la vista del joven

El aludido se estremeció y dio un paso para atrás, volteo a ver a todos lados en busca de su atacante

Detrás de el, en la cara de la joven una sonrisa de medio lado se hizo ver, el resto de los presentes, exceptuando a kabuto y orochimaru se sorprendieron, nadie suponía que podía tener tanta velocidad, ni siquiera el mismo Sai que ya había tenido un rose con ella anteriormente.

En un movimiento fulminante la joven desenvaino una de sus dos espadas, rápidamente la enterró con violencia en el pecho del joven AMBU, provocando en el una herida bastante grave, su espada y parte del suelo se llenaron de sangre, proveniente de Sai, el chico había quedado inconciente, sostenido solamente por el hierro del arma de su atacante femenina.

La chica miro el cuerpo que sostenía su espada con asco, lo quito con un movimiento frió y casi cruel para los ojos de los presentes, después de eso vio que su querida katana, estaba repleta de sangre, hábilmente izo fluir chakra hacia la misma , provocando que la sangre se esfumara de esta y terminara en el piso.

-sa…sa…saku…ra – tartamudeo el rubio – como pudiste hacerle eso? el es una habitante de tu aldea.

La chica no se inmuto ante las palabras dichas por naruto, camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su maestro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pego un salto y se paro a su lado

-hmp…… patético……jajajajajaja, no crees kabuto? – dijo orochimaru

El aludido no dijo nada, ni siquiera produjo movimiento alguno, solo miraba el cuerpo del chico, que yacía sobre la tierra, sin producir movimiento alguno.

-que es lo que te parece patético mugrosa rata??- pregunto Yamato enfurecido – que Sai halla perecido en las manos de una acecina? – dijo lo ultimo fulminándola con la mirada

Kabuto observo el cuerpo –_ no esta muerto……solo esta inconciente_- se dijo a si mismo

- sakura quiero que le enseñes buenos modales a yamato…… no me gusta que me falten el respeto…… y en cuanto al chico de las nueve colas y al uchiha, puedes también matarlos………aunque pensándolo mejor deja con vida al Uchiha puede que nos sirva de algo en un futuro próximo…… no lo crees así Kabuto???- le pregunto a su medico de elite

Este solo asintió no muy convencido de la situación- _esos tonto deberían irse antes de que ella los mate a todos-_ se dijo así mismo con lastima a los pobre idiotas que querían enfrentarse a la peli rosa

- muy bien Sakura-chan al parecer, tus excompañeros todavía están esperando tu brillante clase sobre el respeto a los mayores……que estas esperando maralso – le ordeno

Esta paso la mirada desde su maestro hasta el grupo proveniente de konoha, este acto se repitió unas dos o tres veces más

-_esta dudando???-_ se dijo kabuto con intriga –_ella nunca a dudado…… será porque ellos eran sus antiguos amigos??..... no debe ser algo mas fuerte que eso……ademas hasta donde tengo entendido Naruto y Sakura-chan jamás pasaron de tener una amistad , no creo que el represente algo para ella en estos momentos……mmmmmmmmmmmm será por el uchiha???..... hmp puede ser, ella estaba muy enamorada de el cuando eran niños…… quizás todavía siente algo por el……… no…… no lo creo o si??? _– analizo el chico peli plateado

- Sakura!!! – dijo orochimaru con una voz seria y poco común en el – que estas esperando?

La mayor parte de las veces el sannin no tenia que decirle a su pupila lo que tenia que hacer, puesto que ella lo hacia sola, debido a que conocía la mente y la forma de pensar de su maestro y por esa misma razón a el le enfurecía que no siguiera sus ordenes en esos momento.

Por fin la chica paro su mirada en Sasuke, Naruto y Yamato (Sai no cuenta puesto que esta inconciente…. Jajajajajaja pobre n.n ), del conjunto de cintas moradas que se encontraban entrelazadas en su traje, saco una fina y con mucho cuidado se sujeto el cabello, en una cola de caballo, dejando unos cuantos mechones caer por su cara, dándole un toque angélica (si angélica pero solo en apariencia, porque de resto, no tiene nada…)

-Muy bien quien de ustedes tres me va a divertir primero- dijo esto sacando sus dos katana con agilidad y poniéndose en posición de ataque

Los tres aludidos la miraron con asombro y con un temor disimulado (en el caso de Yamato) , en la cabeza de cada uno, las ideas eran diferente y variadas

- _No lo puedo creer……. Sakura si cambio… ahora es una acecina y no solo eso, también a perdido los sentimientos que tanto la caracterizaba……de verdad no quiero pensar en eso…… no me importa si ahora se cree un cerdo volador de 300 kilogramos de todas formas la voy a traer de vuelta……… ella es mi amiga y no dejares que siga sufriendo con esta rata miserable de orochimaru _– pensó el rubio, con la mirada ensombrecida por el dolor que sentía

-_Esta chica es muy peligrosa y no creo que dude en matar a naruto o a sasuke, e incluso a mi…… hay que detenerla lo antes posible, dejarla sin armas y ver si la podemos llevar VIVA a la aldea_ –pensó yamato mientras maquinaba una estrategia de combate

-_hmp así que la pequeña llorona de Sakura se cree la gran cosa, solo porque pudo eliminar al tonto de Sai…… pobre ilusa no sabe a quien se va a enfrentar…….. bueno almenos de esta forma podré destruir a un traidor y comparar mi habilidades……… no será muy difícil…… solo denme unos 5 minutos para que esa mocosa se tire en el suelo a pedir clemencia………hmp espero ver eso con muchas ansias _– una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y malicia cruzaron los labios de sasuke, el deseaba verter todo el odio que le tenia a su hermano en sakura y no le importaría en lo mas mínimo matarla

- bueno ya que ninguno de ustedes quieres morir voluntariamente, yo lo escogeré……………Yamato ……… tu morirás primero – salto hacia su presa con las espadas en mano y una objetivo maligno en su rostro

**CONTINUARA……**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bueno aki esta el 3º capi como muchos lo pidieron ………bajo mi punto de visa no es tan emocionante como los otros dos pero bueno habra que mejorar ese pequeño aspecto **

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron Reviews…… en especial me gustaría darle las gracias a una buena amiga mía…… la cuañl me ayudo mucho dándome ideas buenas y todo eso….. ella es .naruhinasasusaku. ella también hace un fic es burda de bueno ….. léanlo se llama "¿como perder a un hombre en diez días?" es muy bueno se van arrear burda…..**

**Bueno otros agradecimientos: **

_**Giuli**__**: **_**de verdad me alegra que te gustara tanto mi capi anterior……. Y si bueno mi idea es que saku sea igual o casi igual a sasuke ….. Pero eso es muy difícil puesto que el no habla nunca y si hay algo que me encanta es hacer que sakura se defienda verbalmente…… bueno ya vere como resulvo ese pequeño problema jajajajajaja …… espero que disfrutaras este capi…..bueno bye **

_**sakura-culliys: **_**bueno me sorprendí al ver tu Reviews no se como rallo hiciste para poder poner tantos "lo amo lo amo lo amo" seguidos ….. pero esta muy fino …… de verdad espero que disfrutes este capi bye**

_**sand : **_**bueno te traje la conti que tanto querías….. espero que la disfrutes mucho …. **

_**.deva**__** : **_** jajajajajaja lo juro al leer tu Reviews me mate de la risa…… no puedo creer que odies a Sai …… bueno no es que el sea mi personaje favorito ni nada pero jajajajaja bueno x ……. Me alegra que te gustara tanto …….. y bueno si sasuke ODIA a sakura con pasión……ya veras que pasara en el próximo capi….. Creo que te gustara mucho…… bueno no solo a ti si no también al resto de las personas…. O almenos eso espero…… bueno bye **

_**setsuna17**__** : **_**bueno espero que pronto pueda llegar la parte de amor…….. espero con muchas ansias eso……..**

_**laura de uchiha : **_** bueno aki te traigo el capi que esperabas "el gran encuentro" espero que lo disfrutes mucho ….. bueno bye **

_**Naruhinasasusaku : **_** bueno técnicamente a ti ya te agradecí…… jajajaja pero no importa….. si se que mi fic te gusta mucho …… y de verdad muchas gracias por las múltiples ideas que me diste …… y se que bueno mucha de ellas no las use, pero es que era muy complicado……. Bueno loca sigue estudiando para tu semana de trimestrales jajajajaja para ver si almenos a ti no te cojen en biología o química o física o cualquier otra materia coño madre jajajajajaja…… cuídate un monto bye **

_**MaR : **_** bueno aki te traje la conti que me pediste ….. espero que la disfrutes mucho ok??? Bueno bye **____

_**66Sakura99**__** : **_**jajajaja me alegra que te pareciera que mejore mucho….. eso me gusta ….. si bueno como me pediste te traje a una sakura con cabello largo….. en verdad siempre desde que lo empecé no quería que ella tuviera el pelo corto, pero no estaba muy segura que digamos y bueno tu me convenciste………. Bueno bye **

_**Hatake Nabiki**__** : **_**me alegra que te guste tanto…… voy a tratar de separarme un poco del anime para que todo se mantenga en suspenso jajajajajaja espero que lo sigas leyendo **

_**Ikamari**__** :_ **_**que bueno que te agrade la idea….. de verdad me rompi el coco haciendo este fic y lo mejor que me pueden decir es que les gusta ….. eso me alienta mucho **

_**Hikisuitteru**__** : **_**oooooohhhhhhhhhhh por dios otra mas que odia a sai….. jajajajajajaja no se por que lo odian tanto pero x espero que tu expectativa del ojo morado se cumpliera….. aunque técnicamente no quedo con el ojo morado 0.o pero esta serca…..jajajajajaja **

**Bueno espero de verdad que lean este capi y sea de su agrado …… bueno bye a todos cuídense mucho …**

8


	4. Cosas inesperadas

Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos **

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- kyubi

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de Sakura ni de nadie…en este capi solo se podrá apreciar la interacción entre el kyubi y naruto

Cambio de escena lugar o día: …

Primero que nada me quiero disculpa por haber abandonado el fic, se que alguno de ustedes me querieren mandar a la horca, como mínimo, por eso me disculpo y espero poder seguir escribiendo .

PD: Mi fic tiene que ver mucho con lo que era la realidad del anime, como hace tiempo que no escribía, tanto el manga como el anime han de haber avanzado mucho , a si que no se sorprendan si se encuentran escenas del año 1900 xDDD , aunque actualmente estoy tratando de hacerlo un poco diferente para darle algo de … Emoción

Bueno vamos a comenzar… espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Bueno aquí va un rencuentro del capi anterior (como siempre hago)

**Los tres aludidos la miraron con asombro y con un temor disimulado (en el caso de Yamato), en la cabeza de cada uno, las ideas eran diferentes y variadas**

**-**_**No lo puedo creer…. Sakura si cambio… ahora es una acecina y no solo eso, también a perdido los sentimientos que tanto la caracterizaba…de verdad no quiero pensar en eso… no me importa si ahora se cree un cerdo volador de 300 kilogramos de todas formas la voy a traer de vuelta… ella es mi amiga y no dejares que siga sufriendo con esta rata miserable de Orochimaru**___**– pensó el rubio, con la mirada ensombrecida por el dolor que sentía**

**-**_**Esta chica es muy peligrosa y no creo que dude en matar a Naruto o a sasuke, e incluso a mi… hay que detenerla lo antes posible, dejarla sin armas y ver si la podemos llevar VIVA a la aldea**_**–pensó Yamato mientras maquinaba una estrategia de combate**

**-**_**Hmp así que la pequeña llorona de Sakura se cree la gran cosa, solo porque pudo eliminar al tonto de Sai… pobre ilusa no sabe a quién se va a enfrentar….. bueno al menos de esta forma podré destruir a un traidor y comparar mi habilidades… no será muy difícil… solo denme unos 5 minutos para que esa mocosa se tire en el suelo a pedir clemencia… hmp espero ver eso con muchas ansias**___**– una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y malicia cruzaron los labios de sasuke, el deseaba verter todo el odio que le tenía a su hermano en Sakura y no le importaría en lo más mínimo matarla**

**- bueno ya que ninguno de ustedes quieres morir voluntariamente, yo lo escogeré…Yamato… tu morirás primero – salto hacia su presa con las espadas en mano y una objetivo maligno en su rostro**

- SAKURA – grito el rubio – No tienes porque hacer todo esto, venimos a llevarte nuevamente a Konoha puedes dejar a Orochimaru y venir con nosotros, no serás clasificada como traidora si lo haces, todo se arreglara para que quede como que fuiste un agente encubierto. Nadie te tratara mal… ¿Qué dices?- Espero a que la chica dijera o hiciera algo.

-Naruto- Lo observo de arriba abajo con desprecio en la mirada – ¿Todavía tienes esa idea tan estúpida en la cabeza? ¿Es que eres tonto y no sabes interpretar las indirectas? – Todos permanecieron en silencio – Bueno como seque eres un completo inepto, te hare un favor y te lo explicare como lo hacía antes con todo… 1 – Me importa muy poco Konoha. 2- ¿De verdad creíste que el simple hecho de venir hasta aquí cambiaria las cosas? Te informo que eso no ocurrirá. 3 – Te voy a matar y no hay forma de lo puedas evitar, sigues siendo un débil y patético ninja, y para tu mala suerte te encuentras sentimentalmente apegado a mí… - Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro de la joven – Por lo cual, me aventuro a deducir que simplemente no podrás enfrentarme y en el caso de que lo hicieras solo serias menos que basura ya que no tienes la intención de lastimarme.

- ¿ES QUE ACASO TÚ NO SIENTES LO MISMO? ¿NO QUIERES REGRESAR CON TODOS NOSOTROS? – Pregunto, se podía notar como el Chakra Rojo del Zorro de las Nueve colas se formaba entorno a su cuerpo

– No – Contesto con frialdad – Incluso el Uchiha tiene más posibilidades que tú, no porque sea más fuerte, en verdad es igual o peor que tú, Naruto, sino por el simple hecho de que me odia y sus antiguos sentimientos no lo van a reprimir a la hora de pelear, incluso puede ser divertido enfrentarme a él, al menos sé que me dará mas pelea.

Nadie sabía con exactitud como se había enterado de esa información, aunque Sasuke se comporto con hostilidad no había razón para que ella lo pensara que la odiaba.

-¿_Cómo se entero de eso? –_ Se pregunto el moreno a si mismo

- Sasuke tendrías que ser Naruto, como para no darte cuenta de eso – Dijo la joven – Veo que subestimé mucho tu estupidez - respondiendo a la pregunta interna del Uchiha

_- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?, ¿cómo es que sabe eso?- _Sasuke estaba atónito

- Puedo leer la sucia mente de la gente y ver su pasado, es una habilidad muy útil, debo admitir que Itachi hizo un buen trabajo, quizás cuando lo veas le puedas dar las gracias de mi parte Uchiha - embozo una sonrisa - aunque no lo termino, no me enseño todo lo que debía. – Dijo la joven con un visible toque de molestia.

Sakura dirigió su mirada cargada de confianza hacia su sennin y otra hacia Sasuke, lo estaba provocando para pelear y eso le encantaba.

- He respodido tu pregunta, mis miradas altivas hacia ti y hacia estos inútiles solo tenían un propósito claro, escudriñar en su memoria y visualizar esos recuerdos atormentantes...- Orochimaru sonrió con orgullo- aunque no vale la pena que malgaste mi Chakra en leer la mente de personas tan inútiles.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

-Pero en verdad la que más disfruté, fue la del Uchiha, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento me hizo sentir … tan bien - dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios ( si si muy típico de orochimaru, bueno algo tenia que habérsele pegado… )

La peli rosa se sintio muy orgullosa de su comentario, le había pegado en su punto débil, por otro lado el pelinegro sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Me sorprendes, veo que ahora no tendré que gastar saliva para poder comunicarme contigo.

- Como dije anteriormente, sería un malgasto de mis habilidades, sin contar que no representa un beneficio para mí esa información, ver tú pasado o leer tu mente en verdad no me aporta nada, quitando la diversión de verte sufrir por la desesperación de no poder ganarme o porque vas a morir no hay mucho mas de utilidad y con Naruto es casi lo mismo.

- No me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo, gracias a mi pasado soy más fuerte, todas las cosas que me han ocurrido son lo han tenido el propósito de forjarme- dijo el Uchiha

- Error, eres como una cucaracha, una plaga que se adapta a su medio habiente y aprende a sobrevivir a todo, un animal indeseable en todo lugar – Lo miro con ojos divertidos y sonrió con sorna- Itachi me lo dijo, nadie desea estar contigo y esa familia por la cual sufriste tanto no es la excepción, incluso me das latina, pobre cucaracha.

- ¿Sakura en que te has convertido? – pregunto Naruto

La joven aparto la mirada del Uchiha para posarla en los ojos ya rojos del rubio.

-Uzumaki, tu inocencia y bondad no me sorprenden, pero sigues siendo tan frágil que invocas a tu única arma para poder compensar tu debilidad y tu inútil existencia la cual no sirvió para mas que mantener cautivo a un moustro.

Orichimaru soltó una risa humillante al igual que Sakura.

-Y tú – Refiriéndose a Yamato- no me acuerdo de tu nombre y me tiene sin cuidado, solo fuiste un experimento fallido de mi Sannin por lo tanto solo eres una rata de laboratorio y como tu nombre no vale la pena recordarlo, vas a ser el siguiente en morir, en cuestión de minutos, y te quedaras como La Pobre Rata que eres.

- Pues este experimento te enseñara, las cosas que a ti te faltan - dijo Yamato

- En verdad esto es lo mejor que puede mandar Konoha? Una rata de laboratorio, una cucaracha con problemas familiares y un soñador con complejos de ninja? Eso da pena.-dijo la chica

Sasuke no puedo aguantar mas y salto al ataque

– SASUKE NO LO HAGAS, NO TIENES POSIBILIDADES CONTRA ELLA – grito Yamato

La única respuesta que dio el joven vengador fue – ¿Quieres apostar?

-_Este idiota va hacer que nos maten a todos _– Pensó el Jounin – _Y para colmo Naruto está en un estado de Shock, genial… Si no resolvemos esto pronto estaremos muertos, a manos de esta chica. _

- Qué pasa Ratita? ¿Tienes miedo de morir? – Dijo la joven mientras esquivaba con evidente facilidad el ataque del Uchiha y le daba una patada en el estomago la cual lo dejo sin aire, a continuación utilizo al joven como un saco de boxs, patadas, puños, codazos, cabezazos. Termino con una patada que lo mando a volar hizo unas posiciones de manos y aparecieron unos Shukos (es una arma ninja, son como garras en las manos) en sus manos, cuando Sasuke estaba iniciando su deceso, ella lo esperaba abajo para profesitar el golpe final. En ese momento Yamano reacciono, saco un pergamino con el cual invoco un Kyoketsu Shoge (Es un cuchillo de dos hojas, en su extremo inferior tiene una cuerda o una cadena el cual termina con un aro de metal) , atrapo al joven y evito su terrible destino.

- Valla Uchiha es que ahora deben protegerte? – Soltó la chica

-Sakura deja de jugar, acaba con esto ya – Dijo Orochimaru ya con cara de molestia

- Esta bien – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

Sakura saco las dos katanas que tenía en la espalda se posiciono y salto, la buscaron con la vista por un par de minutos sin éxito, apareció detrás de Yamato, le hizo un corte que iba desde el hombro hasta el final de las espalda, atravesó el chaleco y las protecciones que tenía el hombre.

-Bueno no hace falta que siga atacándote, total no quiero que mueras por un desangramiento común. Esa katana tenía un veneno especial… ¿Has peleado con Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas? La verdad no creo que lo hagas después de hoy, pero para que sepas, es su veneno, quizás quieras contarlo a tus amigos muertos cuando te reúnas con ellos.

- Sasori? ¿Cómo es posible que tú tengas esto? – La cara de Yamato se puso pálida.

- Es fácil obtener la información cuando puedes leer mentes no crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa es sus labios – Dentro de unos pocos minutos comenzaras a sentir los efectos, me pregunto cuánto dolor podrás soportar antes de sucumbir.

Yamato cayó al suelo, comenzó a sudar y le costaba respirar.

-Veo que tardo menos de lo que pensaba - se agacho para verlo de cerca, le tomo de la cara le sonrió y le pego un puño que lo mando para atrás unos 2 metros- Va uno, faltan dos – Miro a los dos jóvenes- la pregunta es quien será el primero?.

-Sakura recuerda que el Uchiha debe estas con vida- Le recordó Orochimaru

Salto con dirección a Naruto, este permaneció inmóvil, aunque todavía tenía el chakra del zorro en torno a su cuerpo pero parecía estar en una especie de transe.

-Si no te mueves te va a matar- Le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto

-_No me importa_- Dijo el rubio

- Quizás a ti no, pero a mi si ya que si mueres yo lo hago contigo – explico

- _No me importa, ya te lo dije. No puedo creer esto. –_Se decía a si mismo

- Si tienes que usar todo mi chakra adelante, pero no mueras inútil 

- _No voy a pelear contra ella, no puedo hacerle daño es Sakura _– decía el joven

- Al parecer ella tenia razón, estas apegado sentimentalmente, eso solo te hace mas débil de lo que en verdad eres… Mira mocoso acaba con ella – Ordeno

- _No tengo la intención de hacerlo _– respondió

- En ese caso renunciaras a tu sueño de ser Hokage porque simplemente no puedes luchar contra esa mujer? Eres más patético de lo que pensaba 

- _Y de igual forma dependes de mi… Cállate y déjame en paz – _Dijo el genin de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 4º capi como muchos lo pidieron …bajo mi punto de visa no esta tan bueno como los otros tres y en verdad esta mucho mas corto de lo normal pero como tengo tanto tiempo sin escribir debía entrar en calor para poder hacerlo mejor para los siguientes, bueno habrá que mejorar esos pequeños aspecto :D Para el siguiente todo será mejor, lo prometo.**

**Me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no la historia, si desean que escriba algo en especifico, bueno si lo desean saben donde hacerlo. Un beso y un abrazo para todos.**

**Y para todas las personas que me escribieron en todo este tiempo, se los agradezco por igual espero que sigan así y que el capitulo cumpla un poco con las expectativas que tenían :D **


	5. Extraño

Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- kyubi

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de Sakura ni de nadie…en estos capitulos solo se podrá apreciar la interacción entre el kyubi y naruto

Cambio de escena lugar o día: …

PD: Mi fic tiene que ver mucho con lo que era la realidad del anime, como hace tiempo que no escribía, tanto el manga como el anime han de haber avanzado mucho , a si que no se sorprendan si se encuentran escenas del año 1900 xDDD , aunque actualmente estoy tratando de hacerlo un poco diferente para darle algo de … Emoción

Bueno vamos a comenzar… espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Bueno aquí va un rencuentro del capitulo anterior (como siempre hago)

**Salto con dirección a Naruto, este permaneció inmóvil, aunque todavía tenía el chakra del zorro en torno a su cuerpo pero parecía estar en una especie de transe.**

**-****Si no te mueves te va a matar****- Le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto**

**-**_**No me importa**_**- Dijo el rubio**

**-****Quizás a ti no, pero a mi si ya que si mueres yo lo hago contigo****– explico**

**-**_**No me importa, ya te lo dije. No puedo creer esto. –**_**Se decía a si mismo**

**-****Si tienes que usar todo mi chakra adelante, pero no mueras inútil**

**-**_**No voy a pelear contra ella, no puedo hacerle daño es Sakura**___**– decía el joven**

**-****Al parecer ella tenia razón, estas apegado sentimentalmente, eso solo te hace mas débil de lo que en verdad eres… Mira mocoso acaba con ella****– Ordeno**

**-**_**No tengo la intención de hacerlo**___**– respondió**

**-****En ese caso renunciaras a tu sueño de ser Hokage porque simplemente no puedes luchar contra esa mujer? Eres más patético de lo que pensaba**

**-**_**Y de igual forma dependes de mi… Cállate y déjame en paz –**___**Dijo el genin de la aldea oculta de la hoja.**

Ya era muy tarde para esquivar el ataque, el golpe fue directo, las espadas lo atravesaron por el costado, Naruto quedo inconsciente al instante, sakura para poder quitarlo le pego una patada muy fuerte.

Sus katanas estaban llenas de sangre, las limpio utilizando su chakra y las guardo nuevamente.

En este instante dirigió su mirada a Sasuke y se dirigió lentamente hacia el joven de cabello azabache, el cual estaba tratando de contener la sorpresa y cierto grado de panico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento , había acabado con 2 ninja excepcionales en cuestión de segundo y sin ni siquiera sudar. Bueno en verdad Naruto no represento un gran reto como ella lo predijo pero con Yamato no era lo mismo y de todas maneras lo derroto fácilmente.

-Sakura detente y ven para acá- Dijo el sannin.

La joven siguió las instrucciones del hombre y de un salto se posiciono junto a el.

-Sasuke-Kun, te volveré hacer la propuesta que te hice hace 2 años… Únete a mí y podrás ser tan fuerte que la hermosa Sakura, incluso más… Tendrás el poder de derrotar a tu hermano y vengar la muerte de tu clan… Que me dices? – Soltó Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

_-Ser mas fuerte que Sakura?.. Suena bien debo admitirlo … Sasuke que piensas? Ser un traidor? NO._

-Muy bien asquerosa serpiente. Yo Sasuke Uchiha jamás seré un traidor como mi hermano.

-Pues nunca conseguirás el poder que necesitas para derrotarlo en Konoha – Dijo el hombre.

-Hay otros medios para conseguir poder.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Orochimaru, él no va acceder a traicionar a su villa de segunda – Dijo la joven ya con un toque de mal humor.

El Sannin se volteo hacia su discípula- Sakura, tranquila- Nuevamente se giro hacia el joven- tus medios nunca serán suficiente, Itachi tiene algo que tu no tendrás jamás…Talento nato, lo que el hacia a las 4 años tu lo pudiste hacer as las 9.

-He aprendido que con el trabajo duro todo se logra y no te necesito a ti para ser más fuerte, no voy a ser como ella que no pudo mejorar por sus propios medios y tuvo la necesidad de unirse a un ser tan repugnante como tú.

-_Sakura, elimínalo… si no es mío tampoco será de Konoha_- pensó el hombre serpiente

-JÁ eso suena mucho a Rock Lee no? … NO me digas que ahora crees en esa basura – Dijo Sakura –Uchiha aunque entrenes el resto de tu vida y las siguiente 4 que tengas de ningún modo podrás llegarle a los talones a Itachi.

Sasuke se puso rojo de la ira que sentía por la palabras de su ex – compañera – Tu no sabes nada de mí, ni cuando éramos niños eras consciente de que era lo que yo deseaba y ahora sigues sin saber nada de mi, así que no intentes psicoanalizarme.

-Cómo es posible que te equivoques tanto? Es que ahora debo explicarte todo como a Naruto? … Muy bien, supongo que cuando se trata de ustedes (Estoy haciendo referencia a Naruto junto a Sasuke) no puedo confiar en su inteligencia ya que me han demostrado con creces que carecen de la misma – Dio un pequeño salto para ubicarse cerca del joven portador de Sharingan – Veamos – empezó a dar vueltas en torno al chico, como en una especie de coqueteo raro – Sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos, verdad? Estoy segura que te lo dije hace poco… Y como imagino que recuerdas también puedo ver tu pasado, por lo tanto se lo que quieres, como lo quieres, cuando lo quieres.. etc … Se todo lo que hay que saber de ti y psicoanalizarte es lo más fácil que hay, no hace falta conocerte mucho para saber que eres un resentido que solo busca una venganza inútil que jamás obtendrá, eres arrogante, prepotente, dominante, intentas hacer parecer que eres sereno y que nada te perturba pero la verdad es que hacerte molestar es extremadamente fácil, solo hace falta saber donde tocar y yo puedo saber toda esa información con solo una miradita de mis ojos hacia ti …

Al joven no le gustaba nada que le dijeran todas esas cosas ya que todo era verdad y mas que le dijeran la verdad lo que en realidad le molestaba era que quien se lo estaba exponiendo era alguien a quien creyó una molestia, alguien a quien se debía estar protegiendo todo el tiempo, una persona débil.

Además no se sentía cómodo siendo asechado de esa manera, sentía nervios con su presencia tan cerca de él, era como si se tratase de una persa y su cazador, odiaba esa sensación de estar por debajo de alguien, la observaba todo el tiempo casi sin parpadear.

-Y la verdad no deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de ti mismo, no eres la gran cosa solo un niñito de mami que jamás pudo superar los celos que sentía por su hermano mayor – termino de decir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-SE ACOBO! ESTAS MUERTA – La paciencia del Uchiha fue desbordada con ese último comentario.

Sasuke salto sobre ella, en pleno vuelo soltó una lluvia de pequeños papeles bomba, mientras permanecía en el aire realizo las posiciones de manos adecuadas para hacer un jutsu bolas de fénix lo cual provoco que hicieran explosión justo donde estaba la joven de cabello rosado, la detonación había producido que una gran cantidad de escombros y humo salieran por todo lo alto del cielo, al tocar el suelo activo el sharingan casi de inmediato, sabía que no podía haber sido tan fácil acabar con ella, aunque sus ojos eran especiales las visibilidad no era muy buena.

-Me temo Uchiha que tu única habilidad heredada no te ayudara a salir de esto – se escucho las voz entre las cenizas producidas por el estallido.

Un silencio se hizo presente durante un par de minutos… Desde las nubes de polvo salió una sobra ,rápida, como un rayo de luz en dirección al chico, a duras penas le pudo esquivar y fue gracias a su buena vista, cuando intento ubicarla no pudo ya que había desaparecido nuevamente.

-_Dónde esta? Desaparecio?. _

-Ya desearías que desapareciera Sasuke … - Una risa llena de sorna sonó – Ja ja ja.

La pared de humo se despejo al fin pero nadie estaba en el campo de batalla – ME TIENES MIEDO SAKURA?- Grito el joven con la esperanza de hacer salir a su rival del escondite que tenia.

El portador del Sharingan se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies al escuchar la respuesta en su oído con un suave tono – No – Acto seguido le mordió la oreja fuertemente, hasta el punto de sacarle sangre.

Ante este acto el joven entro en una especie de pánico momentáneo que le impidió reaccionar de inmediato. Tanto la risa de Orochimaru como la de Kabuto se hicieron presentes. Cuando pudo por fin entrar en razón se dio la vuelta pero ya no estaba la chica– DEJA DE JUGAR! – se estaba comenzando a cansar de ese espectáculo que tenia montado Sakura.

Apareció frente a él con una mirada maligna en sus ojos y una sonrisa macabra – Como quieras.

Sasuke intento moverse pero no pudo hacerlo –_Que que demonios pasa? Por qué no puedo moverme? Es un jutsu de parálisis?... No, es algo más fuerte que eso.. _– Se decía, tan solo unos segundo después sintió ciertos efectos. _– Me cuesta respirar, me pesa los mucutos, todo se esta tornando borroso, siento como mi chakra se agota, qué rayos es lo que me esta pasando? _– Para ese entonces sus piernas cedieron y quedo tumbado en el suelo, su sharingan se desactivo automáticamente.

-Es el veneno que corre por tus venas – Dijo la peli-rosa.

-Co… co...cómo? es imposible… Cómo lo has … logrado? – Pregunto desde el suelo.

-Supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo, de igual forma tu sentencia de muerte ya está firmada… por mí.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la chica contara sus historia – Veamos al momento en el que estallaron los papeles bombas, que me lanzaste, simplemente hice un Jutsu de sustitución que evito que me hiciera daño tu patético intento de ataque, a continuación cree un clon de sobras que fue el que te ataco y de esta forma pude distraer tu atención , inmediatamente solo lo hice desaparecer, después únicamente tuve que hacer un jutsu de invisibilidad y ocultar mi chakra para poder acercarme a ti sin que te dieras cuenta y permitir que el pánico se apoderara de ti, permitiendo de esta forma que bajaras la guardia, al momento en que me gritastes introduje el veneno en mi boca y cuando te mordí pude infectarte con el mismo. NO hay mas que contar, pero sabes algo me equivoque en algo, el hecho de que no estuvieras apegado a mi sentimentalmente no hizo que me dieras mas pelea en la batalla, tus movimientos son predecibles y dependes únicamente del Sharingan para que te salve la vida. NO eres mas que un ninja de tercera clase.

Al terminar su discurso salto junto a su maestro y le dijo – Orochimaru ya están muertos, vámonos de aquí.

-El veneno de Sasori que tenias, duraba varios días en matarlos Sakura, si tarda tanto los encontraran y Tsunade los podrá curar.

- Por favor , todo el veneno que use es una modificación del de Sasori… Tienes todas las propiedades del de él pero con un toque mío… Les queda 2 máximo tres horas de vida y la no hay cura yo misma me asegure de eso– solto la peli-rosa – Podemos irnos ya?.

-Adelante – Dio el Sannin

Los tres ninjas desaparecieron en una nube de humos gris…Dejando a sus rivales tendidos ahí, esperando a que la muerte tocara a sus puertas.

…

**1 hora mas tarde. **

A Sasuke el tiempo le parecía eterno, los segundos eran como horas, las horas como días …Todo ocurría muy lento, no podía moverse le dolía todo el cuerpo, solo pudo echar un vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo y al capitán.. todos estaban inconscientes y supuso que era por el veneno, en ese momento recordó que a Sai no lo habían envenenado, si lograba despertarlo tendrían una posibilidad de regresar, el único problema era que Sai estaba muy lejos de el.

El joven reunió fuerza e intento moverse para poder llegar donde estaba el joven AMBU, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles… Se dio vuelta con sus últimas fuerzas y quedo boca arriba mirando el cielo azul que estaba sobre el. El dolor a cada segundo era peor, era como la combinación de estar siendo usado como tiro al blando con kunais y todas se clavaran en su cuerpo y ser aplastado por elefantes, sin contar el dolor muscular insoportable que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Aunque lo odiaba Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar en su muerte.

-_Pronto podre ver a mamá y papá y al resto de la familia Uchiha –_se decía a si mismo, este pensamiento lo llenaba de felicidad –_ pero seré el ultimo Uchiha "real" en la tierra._

Una oleada de punzadas lo hizo salir de su pensamiento, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado estar inconsciente y no sentir nada de eso, el dolor era insoportable. El joven miro nuevamente hacia el cielo buscando ayuda divina de un Dios, en ese momento vio una sobra acercarse a él desde las alturas , primero pensó que podría ser un pájaro pero después llego a la conclusión de que era imposible que un pájaro tuviera manos y piernas.

La sombra se paro enfrente de él, Sasuke intento identificar de quien se trataba pero tenía un abrigo enorme que le cubría todo el cuerpo por esta razón no se podía definir si era hombre o mujer y una mascara tapaba desde sus ojos hasta la nariz dejando ver únicamente sus boca, pero la verdad era que a esas alturas su vista tampoco le era de mucho fiar ya que hace unos segundos le parecía que aquel individuo era un pájaro…

El sujeto se acerco a al joven Uchiha que estaba tirado en el suelo, levanto su cara con delicadeza y le ofreció un liquido que estaba dentro de una botella transparente, tenia un aspecto verdoso y poseía un olor muy desagradable. Al principio Sasuke se negó, después de todo no sabía nada de aquella figura pero después de un rato la insistencia del personaje fue mas fuerte y decidió beber el contenido del resipiente.

Al inicio la primera reacción del joven fue vomitar, el sabor era terrible, pero se obligo a tragar el contenido. En cuestión de segundos sintió los efectos, si visión mejoraba, el dolor de músculos se estaba aminorando, etc…

La figura se levanto y tenía intenciones de marcharse pero lo detuvo la voz de Sasuke – ESPERA! Debes salvarlos a ellos también.

Sin darle importancia a las palabras del joven se marcho con una nube de humo, pero al despejarse el joven pudo ver 3 recipientes, 2 tenían el liquido que él había ingerido anteriormente y el otros tenía una apariencia de color azul eléctrico, supuso que esa era para Sai.

El portador del Sharinga se apresuro a intentar darles el remedio a Naruto y Yamato pero al estar inconscientes no lo podían tragar… Sasuke se estaba desesperando no tenia mucho tiempo antes de que el veneno los matara…

La única idea que se le ocurrió fue tomar el contenido del recipiente ponerlo es su boca y dárselo primero a Yamato (Si si, boca a boca :D) Después de que este reacciono, intento hacer el mismo proceso con Naruto, el único problema fue que este intento corresponderle, de inmediato el chico de cabello negro intento separarse, pero el joven rubio no se la dejaba nada fácil, cuando por fin abrió los ojos y vio de quien se trataba, Naruto se exalto.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES, ANIMAL? – Grito.

-Yo? SALVARTE LA VIDA INUTIL!- respondió el Uchiha escupiendo hacia el suelo.

-QUE ASCO SASUKE, ERES UN CERDO- gritaba Naruto.

- Gracias Sasuke – Le dijo Yamato- Dime como lograste ganar?

- No lo hice – contesto

-En ese caso no comprendo nada, como conseguiste el antídoto si no peleaste contra ella?- Pregunto el capitán

-Naruto dale esto a Sai – dijo Sasuke entregándole la botella con el liquido azul- La verdad si fue que luche contra ella, pero me gano.

- Y …? – Yamato no puedo terminar la pregunta ya que lo interrumpió el moreno.

- Un hombre llego y me dio la cura.

- Un hombre llego y te dio la cura? – repitió el hombre

-Eso fue lo que dije.

- hablaremos de eso después, ahora hay que salvar a Sai y regresar a la aldea – ordeno el capital del equipo 7

…..

Corría entre los árboles mientras le invadían sus recuerdos…

**-Lo tienes que proteger a toda costa… **

**-Pero …- intente replicar**

**-Sin peros, debes proteger a Sasuke y cuidarlo de cualquier mal que lo intente dominar, es muy fácil manipularlo, y Orochimaru es un experto en esa arte… Bajo ningún tipo de contexto el debe obtener el poder que se aloja en el interior de Sasuke… lo puedes comprender bien?**

**- Si lo entiendo a la perfección.**

**- Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro- una sonrisa de malicia se hizo presente en su rostro- acércate a mí, no me digas que me tienes miedo? .**

**-No te tengo miedo.**

**Agarro su cuello, se puso muy cerca y le obligo a mirarle – Me parece perfecto… Ya que no he terminado contigo – diciendo esto último, acabo con el espacio que separaba sus caras.**

-Hmp…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 5º capi como lo pidieron …bajo mi punto de visa esta bastante bueno y en verdad esta mas largo que el anterior.**

**Me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no la historia, si desean que escriba algo en especifico, bueno si lo desean saben donde hacerlo. Un beso y un abrazo para todos.**

**Y para todas las personas que me escribieron en todo este tiempo, se los agradezco por igual espero que sigan así y que el capitulo cumpla un poco con las expectativas que tenían :D**


	6. Partes del pasado

Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- kyubi

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de Sakura ni de nadie…en estos capitulos solo se podrá apreciar la interacción entre el kyubi y naruto

Cambio de escena lugar o día: …

Una cosa mas, las edades van a cambiar un poco… Sakura dejo Konoha y se fue con Orochimaru a los 16 años… Y al pasar los dos años obviamente tiene 18. Vale? ^^ Muy bien.

PD: Mi fic tiene que ver mucho con lo que era la realidad del anime, como hace tiempo que no escribía, tanto el manga como el anime han de haber avanzado mucho , a si que no se sorprendan si se encuentran escenas del año 1900, aunque actualmente estoy tratando de hacerlo un poco diferente para darle algo de … Emoción

Bueno vamos a comenzar… espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Aquí les dejo un recuento del capítulo anterior (como siempre hago)

**- Gracias Sasuke – Le dijo Yamato- Dime como lograste ganar?**

**- No lo hice – contesto**

**-En ese caso no comprendo nada, como conseguiste el antídoto si no peleaste contra ella?- Pregunto el capitán**

**-Naruto dale - Y …? – Yamato no puedo terminar la pregunta ya que lo interrumpió el moreno.**

**- Un hombre llego y me dio la cura.**

**- Un hombre llego y te dio la cura? – repitió el hombre**

**-Eso fue lo que dije.**

**- Hablaremos de eso después, ahora hay que salvar a Sai y regresar a la aldea – ordeno el capital del equipo 7**

- Hay que darle esto a Sai – dijo Sasuke entregándole la botella con el liquido azul- La verdad es que si luche contra ella, pero me gano.

-No me sorprende – Respondió Yamato

Después de que los tres Ninja sintieran el efecto del antídoto y recuperaran las fuerzas necesarias, decidieron darle a Sai la posición y ponerse en camino.

**- Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro - una sonrisa de malicia se hizo presente en su rostro- acércate a mí – al no obtener una respuesta, agrego - no me digas que me tienes miedo? **

**-No te tengo miedo.**

**Agarro su cuello, se puso muy cerca y le obligo a mirarle – Me parece perfecto… Ya que no he terminado contigo – diciendo esto último, acabo con el espacio que separaba sus caras.**

**-Hmp… **

Acelero el ritmo para llegar más rápido a su destino, pero de igual forma los recuerdos no pararon de llegar a su mente…

**Ese día había sido toda una locura. Ya era tarde y esta sentada frente al fuego junto a la persona menos esperada, él la miraba con expectativa, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer, pero no ocurrió nada, ni un solo musculo se movió. **

**Para ella todo había ocurrido muy rápido, al iniciar ese día solo quería escapar, nada mas escapar de todos los problemas, ya no le quedaban ganas de vivir, pero ya no era la misma de la mañana, las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía exactamente en qué pero ya no deseaba morir, lo cual era un gran avance. **

**Flash Back**

"_**Después de estar casi un 6 meses con el demonio (Orochimaru) ya había perdido casi toda su humanidad, le costaba mucho recordar su pasado y los buenos momentos en el. A estas alturas la razón por la cual había decidido estar en esa situación le parecía ridícula, al pensar en eso solo se le venía un nombre a la cabeza –Sasuke- Ella lo amaba con todo su ser, le tenía tanto cariño que estaba dispuesta a dar su propia vida por él y esa afirmación no estaba errada, porque hubiera muerto por ese joven, y era verdad ella había muerto, había muerto, en vida. **_

_**La joven le había propuesto a Orochimaru un trato: su vida por la de Sasuke Uchiha, ella se iría con él y le serviría en todo lo que le mandara siempre y cuando el prometiera no perseguir a su compañero de equipo. Al inicio el sannin se rió en su cara descaradamente pero al ver la determinación de sus palabras, pensó que era la estrategia perfecta para atraer a su verdadera presa(sasuke), acepto la propuesta de la joven y la dejo venir junto a sus otros subordinados. **_

_**Al pasar unos 2 meses (8 meses en total junto a orochimaru), Sakura no tenía la fuerza mental para seguir junto al Sannin, los entrenamientos fisicos eran infrahumanos pero los psicológicos eran muchos más despiadados, sin embargo al recordar al moreno y el sacrificio que había hecho por él, le daba energía para seguir y la llenaba de una sensación de felicidad muy grande. y saber que él no estaba con ella en ese infierno era su mayor premio, el cual la llenaba de regocijo. Aunque ese sentimiento poco a poco fue aplastado por otros, muy potentes como "el rencor, la rabia, el odio, la venganza etc." Obviamente todos estos habían sido implantados por Orochimaru. **_

_**Cuando se cumplían los doce meses de su llegada, la chica decidió que no podía mas y tenia planeado escapar, agradecía mucho el hecho de que la subestimaran tanto, ya que la seguridad era un asco, aunque estaba clara que al viejo ninja no le gustaba perder "mercancía" y al notar su ausencia la seguirían, pero era mejor estar toda una vida huyendo que vivir en el mismísimo tártaro.**_

_**Al pasar la madrugada, salió de su habitación con cautela, ya se había memorizado los pasajes de esa fortaleza, al llegar a la puerta se percato de que no estaba siendo vigilada, como lo suponía, debido a que nunca pensaron que intentaría escapar. Paso la puerta principal y se adentro rápidamente en un bosque cercano, no paro durante unas 2 horas, sentía que ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para tomar un merecido descanso, espero a encontrar un río y disminuyo la velocidad. Se detuvo por completo al ver a un hombre sentado en la orilla, al analizar la situación determino que eliminar a ese sujeto era la mejor opción, ya que si lo encontraban lo torturarían para saber por dónde se había ido. No quería arriesgar su plan y quería evitarle sufrimiento a ese pobre idiota. **_

_**Saco su kunai y espero un par de segundos para iniciar el ataque, tenía pensado hacerlo rápido y tratando de causar el menor dolor, le cortaría la garganta se desangraría en un par de minutos y todo habría pasado. Se puso detrás de un árbol y perdió de vista al hombre, al girarse para verlo nuevamente ya no estaba en su antigua posición; Le sorprendió mucho y bajo la guardia pensando en que se estaba volviendo paranoica y estaba viendo cosas donde no habían. Guardo el arma, al realizar esta acción no pasaron dos segundos antes de sentir un fuerte agarre en su mano derecha y en su cuello, el cual la dejo inmovilizada. Sintió el aliento cálido de un ente en su oreja. **_

_**-Quién eres tú? – Pregunto el desconocido.**_

_**La joven no respondió.**_

_**-Te hice una pregunta- hizo presión en los agarres.**_

_**-No estoy obligada a contestar – dijo la joven con un tono de soberbia. **_

_**-Si no deseas morir… Responde- lo último lo expresó de una forma bastante tétrica. **_

_**-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – se limito a contestar. **_

_**- De que aldea provienes? – Volvió a interrogar.**_

_**- Konoha. **_

_**- HMP… ya veo… Mi antigua aldea- dijo mas para si mismo que para la chica, aflojo un poco el agarre.**_

_**Sakura sintió esa variación y aprovecho para soltarse. Al darse la vuelta para ver el rostro del sujeto se dio cuenta de que era igual a Sasuke, esto la dejo un poco alterada pero al mismo le aterro, que hacia Itachi Uchiha en ese lugar?. **_

_**-Hmp… Que molesta –dijo de repente.**_

_**Esas palabras hicieron enojar mucho a la joven de cabello rosa, pero no hizo nada ni dijo nada. Solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. **_

_**-Oye solo me quiero ir de aquí, no estoy buscando pelea- dijo Sakura tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento. **_

_**-Por qué traicionaste a la aldea? – Pregunto el joven, ignorando a la chica.**_

_**-Eso… No es asunto tuyo – dijo, pensó un instante y soltó – Pero como sabes que … **_

_**- Creo que no estás en condiciones de decir que es o no mi asunto- interrumpió - Por qué traicionaste a la aldea? – repitió. **_

_**-… - La chica se limito a guardar silencio, no estaba segura de que debía hacer, si arriesgarse a salir corriendo o enfrentarlo, pero si algo le había enseñado Orochimaru era a tener instinto de supervivencia y su instinto le decía que corría peligro y por lo tanto debía salir de ese lugar. **_

_**Estaban separados por un pequeña distancia, Sakura giro la cabeza para buscar una ruta de escape. **_

_**-No intentes escapar, no te servirá de nada – le advirtió. **_

_**-No me dejas muchas opciones, si te digo que me quiero ir de aquí y simplemente me ignoras…-lo miro de arriba abajo, fingiendo tener el valor que no poseía - no me dejas alternativa y digamos que tampoco te tengo que pedir permiso para hacer lo que…**_

_**-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes enfrentarte a mi – interrumpió nuevamente. **_

_**-Como dije no deseo enfrentarme a ti y solo quiero continuar con mi camino – explico la chica de cabello rosado. **_

_**- Por qué tan apurada? – pregunto divertido por la situación.**_

_**-Una misión – Respondió rápidamente. **_

_**-Mientes. **_

_**La chica no estaba segura de que fue lo que la había delatado. **_

_**-Traicionaste a tu aldea, por esa razón es imposible que tengas una misión – Dijo Itachi. **_

_**-Es para un … - no sabía que decir. **_

_**-Muy bien, ya que por fin te quedaste sin palabras, voy a proponerte un trato…- Comenzó a decir **_

_**-No – dijo Sakura**_

_**Una sonrisa de sorna se hizo presente en los labios del joven.**_

_**-En tal caso que es lo que quieres? – pregunto nuevamente.**_

_**La chica se limito a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba? Pues quería ser libre…**_

_**-Quieres ser libre? – Dijo con la misma sonrisa.**_

_**-Qué? – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sakura. **_

_**-Para ser realmente libre debes morir, de esa forma nadie te podrá enjaular nunca y como estoy de buen humor, voy hacer tu sueño realidad- explicó.**_

_**-Pero qué dices?**_

_**Saco un kunai.**_

_**Sakura no espero a que atacara, salió corriendo de inmediato. Cuando pensó en libertad, no se refería precisamente a la muerte. Siguió corriendo un par de minutos más, se giro para ver si la seguía y al notar que no estaba paro. **_

_**-Eres lenta- sonó una voz a su espalada.**_

_**La chica se sobre salto y se dio la vuelta de inmediato. No había nadie. **_

_**-No tienes habilidades naturales y tu entrenamiento básico fue pobre… Muy típico en Konoha… Pero me sorprende que Orochimaru te mantuviera con él, siendo tan inútil y débil. Que es lo que haces para estar ahí? Por las noches vas a su cuarto para hacerle favores?- En su voz se notaba que había burla en la última parte. **_

_**- Pero que demonios dices? - Respondió la chica, haciendo una imagen mental de las palabras del joven Uchiha, un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo – Como sabes que estaba con…- no pudo terminar la oración. **_

_**-Para ser tan pequeña tienes muy malos modales.**_

_**-Mira quién habla de malos modales. ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto en esta oportunidad ella, aunque la verdad es que ella ya sabía la respuesta, Orochimaru no paraba de hablar del los Uchihas .**_

_**- Mi nombre el Itachi Uchiha, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, de todas formas morirás en este momento- Su voz se perdió entre las ramas de los árboles. **_

_**Pasaron un par de segundo en los cuales no ocurrió nada. Sakura estaba empezando a pensar que su atacante se había marchado, en ese justo momento sintió una fuerte patada en el estomago, la cual la hizo volar, literalmente, por los cielos. Mientras permanecía en el aire abrió los ojos para observar la situación, pero lo único que vio fue el sharingan de Itachi. Mientras permanecía en el aire, se intento posicionar para caer de pie, pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados por aquel hombre. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Itachi saco una katana y se la introdujo en el costado, al sacarla la chica quedo tumbada en el suelo. **_

_**El Uchiha le hizo un agarre en el cuello y la elevo del suelo – Que clase de ninja eres tu? – Preguntó.**_

_**La joven escuchaba y quería responder, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. **_

_**La acorralo contra un árbol cercano y le pregunto – Quieres morir?**_

_**La verdad es que no estaba entre sus opciones, pero si lo que él había dicho era verdad nunca podría ser libre estando viva, siempre estaría la posibilidad de que alguien la aprisionara como lo hizo Orochimaru, en ese caso ¿la muerte era la única salida?. DIOS, por supuesto que no, ella deseaba vivir. (pensamiento de sakura)**_

_**El joven permaneció en silencio un par de minutos pensado. **_

_**-Muy bien, pero a cambio de mi buena voluntad vas a tener que hacer unas cuantas cosas para mí. **_

_**La dejo caer en el suelo sin delicadeza. **_

_**-Como puedes ver tu todavía no eres un ninja de verdad, no, ni siquiera puedes llegar a ser considerada una kunoichi…- Dijo el joven **_

_**Esas palabras le dolieron a Sakura, pero no podía replicar nada ya que era cierto lo que había dicho. **_

_**-Yo te voy a entrenar, te enseñare todo lo que se… Como tienes que moverte, como debes pensar, como has de actuar en un campo de batalla. Te convertiré en un ninja al cual temerán todos.**_

_**La idea no era del todo desagradable para la chica, si lograba eso nadie la podría forzar a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero nada es color de rosa, que era lo que quería? **_

_**-Y simplemente me dejaras viva y me entrenaras? Qué es lo que quieres de mi, que no lo puedes lograr tú mismo?-pregunto la joven. **_

_**-Mantener a salvo a la persona que más quiero en el mundo- respondió.**_

_**-Y siendo uno de los criminales rango s mas poderoso del mundo, no puedes hacerlo tú mismo? – Soltó la chica sin poder evitarlo. **_

_**-Si te causa tantos inconvenientes, te puedo matar simplemente- Alego el hombre activando el Sharingan, con cierto toque de molestia. Detestaba tener que dar explicaciones. **_

_**Sakura se quedo en silencio y aprovecho para curar su herida, Itachi tomo esta acción como algo bueno, sonrió de medio lado. **_

_**-Orochimaru va a venir a por mi- Dijo la chica una vez termino su trabajo.**_

_**-Lo sé, no te preocupes- Fue lo único que expresó, tomo esa oración dicha por la chica como una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta – Sígueme y mantén el paso.**_

_**Los dos corrieron por el bosque durante horas. En verdad la chica no sabía a dónde se estaban dirigiendo lo único que hizo fue seguir al hombre que estaba frente a ella. **_

_**-Vamos muy lento, muévete – ordeno el joven, acelerando el ritmo. **_

_**Sakura no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. **_

_**Terminaron sentados frente a una fogata en medio de la noche. **_

**Fin del Flash Back **

**-Mañana inicia tu entrenamiento – dijo el portador del sharingan viéndola.**

**Sakura solo miraba al fuego y respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. **

**Itachi se limito a mover la ceja y dijo – Por qué traicionaste konoha?**

**La chica lo miro un segundo y después le dio la espalada para intentar dormir, no permaneció mucho tiempo en esa posición ya que Itachi la jalo por la chaqueta para poder tenerla frente a él. **

**-No me gusta que me ignoren Sa-ku-ra – se acerco a la chica. **

**La cercanía con el joven causo en la chica un sonrojo muy visible para el joven portador del sharingan – Apártate de mi – Dijo tratando de separarlo de ella, algo que no consiguió. **

**-Vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras 1ero. Yo doy las órdenes aquí y 2do. Cuando realizo una pregunta tú la respondes sin chistar.**

**Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre los dos. La joven no quería hablar, no se atrevía y él por su parte se divertía con su cara de color rosa y su expresión de vergüenza.**

**-Hay algo que debes comprender, necesitamos conocernos – dijo acortando el espacio entre los dos, dejando únicamente unos escasos centímetros entre sus labios. **

**La chica unió valor para decir – En verdad no tengo interés en que me conozcas y tampoco lo tengo en conocerte – Volteo la cara para evitar el contacto visual con su captor. **

**-Es bueno que eso no dependa de ti – con una mano le agarro el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, mientras sonreía con deleite. **

**Su corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, eso produjo que la sonrisa del moreno se hiciera más grande – Te éxito Sakura? – pregunto con burla.**

**La cara de la chica fue todo un poema – Claro que no – Dijo temblando de la ira**

**-Pero mírate, estas temblando y roja… ¿Eres virgen?... Tienes que serlo, si tuvieras experiencia no estarías asi… Creo que eso descarta la idea de que le hacías favores sexuales a Orochimaru – Sonrió – Es una lástima tu falta de sabiduría en ese tema en particular – en el fondo le encantaba saber eso ya que le encantaban las vírgenes. **

**- Vete al diablo **

**-Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo – Dijo con tono severo y tomando su mentón con más fuerza que antes – Te recuerdo que te voy a enseñar y que por lo tanto eso me hace tu sensei. **

**-Y si mi memoria no falla un sensei no está interesado en estar sobre su "alumna" e invadir su espacio personal – respondió con altivez**

**-Ya que voy hacer tantas cosas por ti, te dije que tu tendrías que hacer varias cosas por mi, no? – Dijo con una mirada bastante sádica.**

**-Proteger a tu ser querido, no? – menciono con el mismo tono de voz que el de Itachi. **

**-Dije : Varias cosas, por definición eso quiere decir que son más de una – dijo mientras trataba de buscar los labios de la chica, lo cual se le hacía complicado porque ella no dejaba de moverse. **

**-Pues si eso es lo que quieres búscate a una puta…Te aseguro que tendrá la experiencia que tanto deseas. **

**-No, tu sales más barata – culmino esa oración uniendo ambas bocas, en un gesto brusco, ahogando los sentidos de la joven inexperta. Cuando por fin reacciono intento separarse de él. La fuerza de Itachi se hizo presente y lo que ocurrió fue que coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de la chica obligándola a permanecer en la misma posición, y haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso, acompañado de caricias. **

**Los dos estaban sobre el suelo frio del bosque, el sobre ella. Por más que Itachi besaba sus labios Sakura no los habría, lo que produjo que una sonrisa burlona se asomara por los labios del moreno. La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería ver los ojos del hombre. **

**-Solo te estaba probando- dicho esto el joven se separo con una sonrisa. **

**Sakura lentamente se incorporo y abrió los ojos, no pasaron 5 seg antes de que el joven se volviera a posar sobre ella, pero en esta ocasión fue directo a su cuello, inicio con un pequeño beso, al notar que se tensaba la joven, supo que estaba funcionando, continúo con los besos por unos minutos y paso succionar. La chica de cabello rosado extendió el cuello para darle a Itachi un poco mas de material. **

**Se separo y poso sus ojos negros en la cara de la chica la cual estaba roja como un tomate, se quedo observándola un par de segundos, al sentir que el contacto visual se extendía mas del tiempo que ella era capaz de soporta simplemente desvió la mirada. **

**-No es justo- susurro Sakura.**

**- Qué cosa no es gusta? – Le pregunto el divertido.**

**Ella no supo que contestar, la verdad es que no esperaba que el dijera algo. Como no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de la chica, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, junto sus labios nuevamente, ella todavía se negaba a abrirlos. **

**-Vamos, ábrelos – decía aun con sus labios sobre los de ella- ábrelos…. ábrelos… ábrelos- La joven termino haciendo lo que él dijo. **

**El comenzó a lamer y a morder los labios de la joven Haruno, con el tiempo ella fue correspondiendo las caricias e intento corresponder los besos. Cuando Itachi logro esta reacción se separo rápidamente, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura todavía tirada en el suelo. **

**-Como dije: yo doy las órdenes aquí - menciono el Uchiha **

**-Qué… Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto la chical un poco aturdida. **

**-Que las cosas se dan cuando yo quiero, no cuando tu quieras – dijo mofándose de la chica **

**-Eres un imbécil- solto la chica **

**-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, de una forma u de otra. Creo que te acabas de dar cuenta – manifiesto el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro – te recomiendo que hagas lo que yo diga, cuando yo lo diga, como yo lo diga y no preguntes ni pidas razones. **

**La joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras el explicaba todo esto. **

**-Por qué dejaste Konoha –pregunto nuevamente. **

**Sakura lo miro unos instantes y pensó- **_**Pero que intenso es este hombre, por qué tanto interés en eso?**_

**-Por una persona – se limito a contestar **

**-Quién? – pregunto **

**Pasaron varios segundo en los que el silencio reino entre los dos ninjas. **

**-Y bien? – dijo el Uchiha impacientándose. **

**-MMmmm… sasu….. – la joven fue interrumpida. **

**Una presencia se hizo notar – Itachi, Pain te quiere ver de inmediato – Dijo un hombre con la misma capa de akatsuki y con el cabello amarillo. **

**-Deidara estoy ocupado. **

**-Son órdenes superiores, mata a esa chica y vámonos – Dijo el chico. **

**-No lo voy hacer- dijo Itachi sin dejar de mira a la joven. **

**- Por favor Itachi, hay muchas mujeres más hermosas que esa niña, con las que puedes estar – Volvió a decir el rubio. **

**- Voy a ir enseguida, no me tardare mucho aquí. **

**-Muy bien, apresúrate. **

**Deidara desapareció en una nube de humo – Sakura quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que regrese – Le ordeno el moreno, para después desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**Paso mucho tiempo, Sakura no estaba segura de cuánto en realidad pero estaba empezando a sentir hambre, pensó que podía buscar algo de comida y regresar antes de que Itachi volviera. Se paro del suelo y comenzó a caminar, escucho el sonido del rio y se acerco, vio la zona y pensó que no había nadie. Camino lentamente al rio y se dispuso a pescar algo que la alimentara. **

**Había pescado lo suficiente como para saciar su hambre, permaneció un rato más junto al rio y se disponía a volver al lugar donde Itachi la había dejado, en ese momento escucho una voz –Hola Sakura, eres muy escurridiza cuando quieres no? – La joven se volteo a ver de quien era la voz, era de Kakin, uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru, se encontraba acompañado por 2 hombres más, Kou y Kan. **

**-**_**Maldición esto no está nada bien, supongo que tienen pensado llevarme con Orochimaru – **_**se dijo a si misma la joven **

**-Sabes algo, aunque fuiste escurridiza, pensé que serias más inteligente y tratarías de recorrer mas distancia – dijo nuevamente Kakin. **

**Sakura no quiso esperar a que le pidieran que fueran con ellos, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque para perderlos, escucho como la seguían muy de cerca. **

**-Vamos Sakura, solo queremos hablar – Dijo Kan **

**-Vayan hablar con otra chica, yo estoy muy ocupada- respondió, mientras seguían corriendo. **

**-**_**Mierda debo pensar en algo bueno para salir de esto –**_** pensó la chica de cabello rosado. **

**Kakin realizo una posición de manos e invoco un jutsu de Aire el cual destruyo parte del boque y golpeo a sakura dejándola rendida en el suelo, cuando los 3 ninja se acercaron para tomarla como prisionera, desapareció en una nube de humo.**

**-Jutsu de sustitución? que patético y básico – Se burlo Kan. **

**-No crees que es hora de crecer? Y de aprender nuevas técnicas? –Dijo ahora Kou **

**No obtuvieron respuesta, de un momento a otro los tres ninja se sintieron mareados y todo el habiente se tornaba nubloso. **

**-Qué pasa?-pregunto Kakin**

**-Esa perra, nos metió en una ilusión – respondió Kan **

**-Que esperas Kou? Sacanos de aquí –Ordeno Kakin. **

**El aludido hizo lo que le ordenaron, realizo unas posiciones de manos para activar la dispersión. Cuando salieron de la artimaña de la chica, ella ya se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos. **

**-Kan invoca a los perros rastreadores, Kou prepárate para realizar un jutsu de parálisis- ordeno Kakin. **

**La joven corría velozmente entre los árboles para tratar de escapar, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que ella misma, no le interesaba Sasuke, ni naruto … ni nadie… en ese momento Itachi paso por su cabeza. **

_**-Qué estoy haciendo pensando en ese animal? **_

**Esa pequeña distracción le costó caro a la chica, en un instante algo la mordió fuertemente en la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo, no supo cómo pero en cuestión de segundo se encontraba tirada en el suelo paralizada. **

**-Ahora no te vas a mover mi pequeña Sakura- Dijo Kou. **

**-Todo esto por esta mocosa? Por favor que tiene de especial esta niña?- pregunto kan**

**Kakin no había dicho nada desde que la había capturado – Es linda – Soltó**

**-Por favor, de verdad? – Dijo Kan indignado **

**Kakin se acerco a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo – Sabes Sakura aunque tú no te puedas mover, si puedes sentir – dijo acariciándole la cara. **

**-Kakin tenemos que irnos – Dijo Kou **

**-Serán 30 min nada mas, llegaremos a tiempo – se defendió el joven. **

**Los otros dos se miraron pensando que eso no era una buena idea – A Orochimaru-sama no le va a gusta que toques a esa niña sin su consentimiento – advirtió Kan **

**-Asegúrense de que nadie venga a molestarnos – dijo, mientras dejaba una espada, que tenia colgada en la espada, tendida cerca de un árbol y tomaba el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven, para llevarlo a otra locación un poco mas intima. **

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno aquí les dejo el 6tº capitulo como lo pidieron …bajo mi punto de visa esta bastante bueno y en verdad está más largo que el anterior.

Aquí les dejo un poco del pasado de Sakura y de Itachi, para iniciar un poco.

Sé que me he tardado mucho, lo acepto y lo siento mucho, muchos me pidieron un Lemonn y lamento no poder darlo todavía, estoy buscando la mejor forma de hacerlo, les pido que tenga un poco de paciencia (sé que es mucho pedir )

Me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no la historia, si desean que escriba algo en especifico, bueno si lo desean saben donde hacerlo. Un beso y un abrazo para todos.

Y para todas las personas que me escribieron en todo este tiempo, se los agradezco por igual espero que sigan así y que el capitulo cumpla un poco con las expectativas que tenían :D


	7. Entrenamiento

Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo unas aclaraciones:

**- Recuerdos**

- Diálogo

- _Pensamiento_

- kyubi

- (Nota de autora o comentarios personales)

En mi fic por los momentos no habrá inner, de Sakura ni de nadie…en estos capitulos solo se podrá apreciar la interacción entre el kyubi y naruto

Cambio de escena lugar o día: oOoOoOoO

Una cosa más, las edades van a cambiar un poco… Sakura dejó Konoha y se fue con Orochimaru a los 16 años… Y al pasar los dos años obviamente tiene 18.

PD: Mi fic tiene que ver mucho con lo que era la realidad del anime, como hace tiempo que no escribía, tanto el manga como el anime han de haber avanzado mucho , a si que no se sorprendan si se encuentran escenas del año 1900.

Bueno vamos a comenzar… espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Aquí les dejo un recuento del capítulo anterior (como siempre hago)

**Esa pequeña distracción le costó caro a la chica, en un instante algo la mordió fuertemente en la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo, no supo cómo pero en cuestión de segundo se encontraba tirada en el suelo paralizada.**

**-Ahora no te vas a mover mi pequeña Sakura- Dijo Kou.**

**-Todo esto por esta mocosa? Por favor que tiene de especial esta niña?- pregunto kan**

**Kakin no había dicho nada desde que la había capturado – Es linda – Soltó**

**-Por favor, de verdad? – Dijo Kan indignado**

**Kakin se acerco a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo – Sabes Sakura aunque tú no te puedas mover, si puedes sentir – dijo acariciándole la cara.**

**-Kakin tenemos que irnos – Dijo Kou**

**-Serán 30 min nada más, llegaremos a tiempo – se defendió el joven.**

**Los otros dos se miraron pensando que eso no era una buena idea – A Orochimaru-sama no le va a gusta que toques a esa niña sin su consentimiento – advirtió Kan**

**-Asegúrense de que nadie venga a molestarnos – dijo, mientras dejaba una espada, que tenia colgada en la espada, tendida cerca de un árbol y tomaba el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven, para llevarlo a otra locación un poco mas intima.**

oOoOoOo

**Sakura intento moverse para poder defenderse pero era inútil, no sabia que le habían hecho pero era bastante fuerte, no estaba segura de poder salir airosa de esa situación.**

**Kakin camino con la chica en brazos durante unos cuantos minutos, al llegar a un prado un poco apartado de los otros ninjas la dejo en el suelo con delicadez. **

**-Sabes Sakura, siempre me pareciste muy guapa - dijo el el hombre. **

**-**_**Y a mi que coño me importa subnormal - **_**pensó ella.**

**El joven contemplo a la chica que se encontraba a sus pies, le encantaba esa sensación de poder - Me gustaría poder tomarme mi tiempo contigo, pero como sabes el señor Orochimaru nos espera y no podemos darnos el lujo de tardar, pero tranquila cuando estemos de vuelta podemos continuar... Quieras o no - Culmino. **

**Kakin se coloco sobre la joven, iniciando con pequeños besos por el cuello, al sentir los besos Sakura recordó la noche anterior y los besos que Itachi le había dado, lo que ese hombre le estaba proporcionando en ese momento eran un bazofia en comparación a los que le proporciono el portador del sharingan, pensó la joven, tiempo después se recrimino por tener ese pensamiento con el joven Uchiha. **

**Por otra parte, el subordinado de Orochimaru seguía besando a Sakura, no se molesto en hacerlo en la boca ya que ella no podía corresponder, se enfoco en bajar la cremallera de su camisa para ver sus pecho, bajo lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus senos, lamiendo todo hasta llegar al pezón, se concentro en el durante un buen rato, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo, mientras una de sus manos bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su sexo y lo tocaba por encima de la ropa. **

**-Todo lo que toque es mío- decía con tono burlón. **

**Una voz se hizo presente en el bosque dejando a Kakin helado - No te da vergüenza tener que inmovilizar a una mujer para poder tenerla? **

**El hombre se asusto, levanto la cabeza y dejo de tocar a la chica. **

**-Te dije que no te movieras hasta que yo llegara. **

**-Quién esta ahí? - dijo el joven asustado.**

**La figura de Itachi apareció de entre los árboles del bosque, con un caminar lento y pausado. **

**El subordinado de Orochimaru no tenia idea de porque un criminal como él se encontraba en esa zona pero no tenia ganas de ser interrumpido - Oye, Uchiha, marchate de aquí y no te matare- amenazo.**

**Qué tú me vas a matar a mi? - dijo con diversión.**

**Sí - fue lo único que dijo mientras se paraba y se separaba de la chica inmóvil. **

**Qué demonios haces aquí? - le pregunto a Sakura **

**Pero qué dices? - dijo Kakin sin comprender que estaba pasando en ese lugar, la joven dedujo rápidamente que la pregunta era para ella pero le pareció bastante estúpida en verdad, principalmente porque no podía contestarla y en segundo lugar porque la situación era bastante obvia no? **

_**Pues tomando el té, no lo puedes ver? Lo típico que hago con las personas que me quieren llevar con Orochimaru **_**- Pensó la joven con sarcasmo. **

**No te hagas la graciosa conmigo - soltó molesto Itachi. **

**AHHH? - El joven no entendía las preguntas que hacia el hombre frente a él. **

**Sakura no estaba segura pero analizando el tiempo que había pasado con el portador del Sharingan y con lo último que había ocurrido se aventuraba a pensar que él podía leer las mentes. **

**Por fin te das cuenta - dijo **

**No entiendo con quién estas hablando - Soltó Kakin **

**CALLATE! - le ordeno. **

**El joven se quedo paralizado, no sabia que hacer, la ira lo invadía pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba y no se quería arriesgar. **

**Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar **

_**Pues me encontraron ... **_

**Es imposible - interrumpió. **

_**Los estas subestimando -**_**Dijo la chica **

**Un largo silencio reino durante unos segundos hasta que Itachi lo termino. **

**-Primero te sacare de aquí y luego arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo - dijo el moreno. **

**Sakura se sintió aliviada pero en verdad no le gustaba como sonaba ese "arreglaremos cuentas" **

**No hizo falta mucho para que Kakin entendiera que se refería a la chica - No te la llevaras de aquí.**

**Itachi se fue acercando lentamente a la joven - Y quién lo va a impedir, tú?**

**El chico, intimidado por el portador del sharinga retrocedió un poco, pero sabia que si escapaba las consecuencias serian mucho peor. **

**El subordinado del Sannin, junto chakra en la planta de sus pies y salió disparado en dirección al Uchiha, sacó varias shurikens y se las lanzo; itachi salto hacia su lado izquierdo para evitarlas, realizo unas posturas con las manos y un fuego negro lo cubrió completamente.**

**-Amaterasu . **

**Las llamas de color azabache se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Kakin, el joven pudo esquivar con dificultad el ataque, pero no tenia pensado rendirse. **

**Junto un poco más de chakra azul en sus manos y se dirigió hacia su oponente, inicio una serie de ataques constantes, hasta que pudo proporcionarle un puño a Itachi en la boca del estomago, sonrío por su victoria y lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás. **

**-En este momento varios de tus órganos tienen hemorragias internas, no podrás pararte en ... **

**Se escucho un "poof" y una nube de cuervos aparecieron en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el pelinegro. Kakin giro la cabeza para ver detrás de él y lo que recibió fue una fuerte patada, de parte del Uchiha, que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás. **

**El joven se puso en pie, en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio que sentía, saco un pergamino se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, lo marco y de una nube de humo salieron los cuerpos de 2 AMBUS de la hoja, rodearon al Akatsuki. **

**-Eres bueno Itachi, no lo voy a negar pero yo soy mejor - dijo con soberbia el chico. **

**Acto seguido los cadáveres del los ninjas aprisionaron el cuerpo del Uchiha usando chakra, Kakin saco una kunai y la rodeo con chakra, haciendo que aumentara su tamaño al igual que su filo, cuando estuvo enfrente de su oponente con una serie de rápidos movimientos lo corto en pedazos. **

**-**_**NOOOOOO, ITACHI! - **_**Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla izquierda. **

**hmp... fue fácil. En qué estábamos?... - Se giro a ver el cuerpo de la joven, nada había cambiado, seguía exactamente como la había dejando antes de que los interrumpieran. **

**Se sentía seguro para retomar lo que había dejado a medias, se acerco a la chica tendida en el suelo con lentitud. **

**Eres patético. **

**Kakin se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo descuartizado de Itachi no se encontraba, giro nuevamente la cabeza y Sakura ya no estaba frente a él. **

**Yasaka Magatama - Dijo el portado del sharingan **

**Un grupo de huesos salieron de la tierra para crear a un guerrero envuelto en llamas con una espada de fuego. Con una mano, el guerrero, sujeto al subordinado de Orochimaru y lo quemo vivo, acto seguido lo arrojo a los aires y cuando su cuerpo se vio afectado por la gravedad e inicio su descenso , le incrusto la espada de llamas para terminar de matarlo. **

**El cadáver quemado de Kakin quedo tendido en el suelo, Itachi se acercó a Sakura, concentro chakra en su mano derecha y la poso sobre la joven para que este fluyera por todo su cuerpo y la parálisis terminara, cuando termino aprovecho para subir la cremallera de la camisa de la chica. **

**-Preocupada? - preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Sakura se incorporo lentamente - Pero que dices? - dijo tratando de sonar completamente normal.**

**-Te recomiendo que limpies la lagrima que tienes - se burlo él. **

**Sakura se puso roja de pies a cabeza y bajo la mirada. **

**Hay otros dos ninja... - intento advertir.**

**No te preocupes por ellos - fue lo único que dijo el joven. **

**Sakura dedujo con facilidad que estaban muertos. **

**-Sakura - llamo itachi. **

**Esta levanto la vista para poder observarlo, pudo notar que la sonrisa ya no estaba y su mirada estaba cargada de severidad. **

**No tengo tiempo, ni ganas de estar rescatando a damiselas en peligro y más cuando dicha damisela en teoría debería defenderse sola. No puedo salvarte de cada grupo de ninjas que mande Orochimaru - dijo el joven, la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada.**

**Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras - dijo ella por lo bajo. **

**Debes entender que no me sirves para nada si estas muerta o si estas bajo el completo control de esa serpiente - respondió molesto.**

**Lo entiendo pero... **

**Déjame terminar - Ordeno - Si te digo que te quedes quieta lo tienes que hacer y más cuando es obvio que no puedes luchar ni contra un ratón - Todas sus palabras las decía con dureza, en ese momento parecía un verdadero maestro. **

**Tienes razón - admitió la chica. **

**Por qué te fuiste de donde te deje? - pregunto - Había puesto un genjustsu que evitaría que te encontraran.**

**Pues... no lo se... simplemente quería conseguir algo de comida y... - fue interrumpida por el joven. **

**Y no podías esperar? **

**No pensé que fuera necesario esperarte para buscar algo de comer - dijo con molestia. **

**Ese es tu problema, no piensas más allá de tus narices - respondió irritado el hombre - Y por no pensar, paso esto - dijo señalando al cuerpo inerte de kakin - casi te violan y te regresan con Orochimaru. **

**Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente durante un par de minutos en el bosque, Sakura no se atrevía a decir nada y unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazarón en salir de sus ojos, todo lo que había dicho Itachi era cierto. El joven la miro por un par de segundos más, le dio la espalda y dijo - Camina, no podemos perder el tiempo llorando. **

**Ella lo observo y lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Permanecieron todo el camino en silencio hasta que el joven Uchiha se detuvo cercar de un río. **

**- Estaremos aquí tres días y luego regresaras con Orochimaru - informó. **

**La chica quedo perpleja - A caso estas loco? Crees que tres días serán suficientes para hacerme un ninja de verdad - Pregunto un poco alterada. **

**- No - se limito a contestar. **

**La chica lo miro sin comprender lo que decía - Si deseabas que regresara no era más fácil dejar que ellos me llevaran? Qué importa si es hoy o dentro de tres días, al final es lo mismo - dijo bajando la mirada - no lograras cambiar la realidad. **

**Itachi se limito a escucharla sin decir una sola palabra, cuando por fin dejo de hablar dijo - Terminaste de quejarte y de autocompadecerte?**

**La chica subió la mirada para encararlo pero solo encontró árboles en su campo visual -**_**Donde se metió ahora? -**_** pensó. **

**Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago y salió dispara contra un árbol cercano, a continuación pudo experimentar un fuerte agarre en su cuello - Siempre debes estar atenta a lo que ocurre en tu entorno, no importa si estas en una misión o simplemente das un paseo por el parque, nunca debes bajar la guardia porque eso traerá tu muerte, esta claro? - aplico fuerza en el agarre. **

**La chica solo pudo asentir ya que le era imposible emitir algún sonido por sus cuerdas vocales. El hombre la soltó sin delicadeza y esta se desplomo en el suelo torpemente, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento se paro con rapidez ya que el portador del Sharingan ya no estaba frente a ella. **

**Miro hacia arriba y nada, hacia la derecha y nada, hacia la izquierda y nada, no podía sentir nada bajo sus pies lo único que quedaba era su espalda -**_**Pero tengo el árbol atrás - **_**pensó. **

**Sintió un una leve pizca de chakra justo detrás del árbol en el que estaba y supo que el hombre se encontraba a espaldas de ella, un puño atravesó el tronco donde se recostaba, la chica rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo esquivo , cansada de recibir golpes y de eludirlos decidió que era hora de atacar. Tomo impulso, sujeto la mano de Itachi para evitar que escapara, mientras que juntaba chakra en su pie para proporcionarle una fuerte patada en la cara, al sentir el impacto se escucho una fuerte explosión, que atrapo a la chica. **

**-Nada es tan fácil como se ve - retumbo la voz del Uchiha por el bosque. **

**Sakura un poco quemada pero ilesa dijo - me podrías haber dicho eso. **

**No es mi estilo. **

**Hmp. **

**La chica se paro rápidamente, mando chakra a su nariz para agudizar su olfato, cuando vivía en Konoha había visto a Kiba hacerlo un par de veces y pensó que podría imitarlo. **

**-**_**Bien, ya empieza a utilizar la cabeza - **_**reflexiono el joven desde su escondite. **

**Hizo lo mismo con el oído, en ese momento podría escuchar hasta a un insecto moverse, la chica cerro los ojos para concentrarse únicamente en sus sentidos y evitar que su vista nublara su juicio ya que sabia que Itachi era un maestro en el arte de engañar a los sentidos con técnicas ilusorias. **

**Mantuvieron esa "pelea" durante varias horas, hasta que Sakura se quedo sin chakra lo que ocasiono que el combate llegara a su fin. **

**Debes aprender más rápido - dijo el hombre mientras encendía el fuego. **

**Supongo que no tengo opción - dijo la chica. **

**Se puede saber que hizo Orochimaru contigo durante este tiempo? - pregunto. **

**Pues me atrevo a decir que ... no mucho ... básicamente nada, solo usaba el tiempo que pasaba conmigo torturarme, para evitar que escapara - respondió **

**Interesante - paso un minuto en el cual la joven lo observo esperando a que continuara la oración - Sabes cual es la verdadera razón por la cual te acepto no? **

**Ella lo miro confundida, poso la mirada en el fuego y analizo la pregunta, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, cuando por fin lo entendió. **

**-Ese hijo de... **

**Exacto - interrumpió él - Orochimaru nunca tuvo la intención de cumplir su acuerdo, lo único que deseaba era atraer a mi hermano, por eso fue que te escogí a ti, creo que eres la única persona quitándome a mi que realmente se preocupa por Sasuke, de otra forma no creo que te hubieras dejado poner la marca de maldición y tampoco habrías traicionado a la aldea. **

**La chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. **

**Si, puedo saber tu pasado - explicó - en una de las ventajas de poder leer la mente. **

**En ese caso ayer cuando me preguntaste la razón por la cual había traicionado Konoha, ya sabias la respuesta, que deseabas lograr con esa pregunta?**

**Mmmmm ver tu reacción, fue bastante divertido - dijo con una media sonrisa sincera, era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que lo había visto por primera vez. **

_**Por favor, no puedes estar hablando enserio, esa fue la lógica del gran Itachi? - **_**El joven la miro y cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja - **_**un momento el puede... **_

**Si **

_**Eso quiere decir que ...**_

**Si, Sakura - dijo el joven. **

**Oye salte de mi cabeza, no es justo - se defendió. **

**El Uchiha se fue acercando a ella - Qué cosa no es justa? - pregunto invadiendo el espacio personal de la kunoichi. **

_**-No, por favor de nuevo no - **_**Suplico internamente. **

**Primero, te pido que te separes de mi, segundo, no puedes ir por ahí leyendo la mente de las personas, es de mal gusto y también es privado por el amor de dios. **

**Tengo bastante tiempo haciendo esto y nadie se ha quejado - respondió. **

**Pues porque nadie lo sabe, pero yo si y claramente es una invasión a la privacidad - seguía argumentando. **

**Itachi parecía divertirse mucho con los comentarios de la chica - Veamos te propongo un trato Sakura. **

**Ella lo miro - Cuál? **

**Yo no voy a leer tu mente si tú ...**

**Si yo qué ? **

**Me das un beso. **

**Eres un imbécil - soltó la chica - Buenas noches - Se acosto y le dio la espalda para dormir. **

_**Muy predecible Sakura - **_**pensó con una sonrisa. **

oOoOoOoO

**Los tres días ya habían culminado y aunque ciertamente la chica mostraba mejoras ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar, obviamente nunca se lo diría a Itachi. **

**Ya es hora de regresar Sakura - dijo el hombre. **

**Si lo se, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo - respondió la chica - Siento el chakra de un grupo de 5 ninjas, tienen rasgos característicos de Orochimaru, es hora de que te marches. **

**Antes quiero intentar una cosa contigo - La chica no comprendía lo que pasaba pero obedeció. **

**Tsukuyomi ! **

**Sakura sintió un gran malestar general, todo su cuerpo le dolía pero de un momento a otro el dolor desapareció abrió los ojos y se encontraba en otro lugar, tenia a itachi enfrente. **

**- Donde estamos? **

**Te encuentras en un mundo alterno donde yo lo controlo todo, aquí nadie nos puede interrumpir, podría ser una forma alterna de entrenar - dijo Itachi. **

**La ilusión termino y los dos se encontraban en el bosque nuevamente. **

**Y como lograras llevar acabo el Tsukuyomi, si estamos tan lejos? - pregunto ella. **

**Esta noche lo veras - fue la única respuesta que dio el hombre mientras desaparecía. **

**Los subordinados de Oorchimaru la encontraron, ella no puso mucha resistencia e iniciaron su largo viaje al escondite del Sannin. **

oOoOoOoO

**Cuando entraron a la guarida, uno de los "escoltas" de Sakura le dijo**

**El señor Orochimaru desea verte en el salón principal. **

**La chica solo asintió y siguió al hombre por los pasillos, ****se pararon frente a una puerta sencilla, aparentemente común, con una manilla desgastada por los sedimentos y el tiempo que la hacía oxidarse poco a poco.**

**Los dos entraron en una habitación ****enorme, oscura y calurosa a causa de las velas, en donde reinaba un estado de misterio y frialdad.**

**En el centro de la sala, se encontraba una serpiente de gran tamaño de color negro, se podían visualizar todas las escamas las cuales se asemejaban a pequeños rubís incrustados, los ojos del reptil, de un color rojo, le miraban con amenaza.**

**-Sakura, veo que has regresado - se escucho una voz en toda la estancia. **

**La joven se mantuvo en silencio absoluto - De verdad nunca pensé que intentarías escapar y mas después de nuestro acuerdo... juraste servirme en todo, lo olvidas? - Dijo lo ultimo con furia. **

**El Sannin la miraba con muy mala cara mientras ella lo único que hacia era mantener la cabeza agachada. **

**-Nunca imagine que tendría que usar esto pero veo que me equivoque - hizo una posición de manos y activo el sello de maldicio que le había implantado a la chica por error en el bosque de la muerte. **

**Sakura no sentía ese dolor desde el día en que Orochimaru le había puesto la marca de maldición, a cada segundo las punzadas aumentaban en intensidad y cantidad. **

**-AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! - la joven no aguanto más y quedo inconsciente en el suelo. **

**LLevenla a su habitación, estará recluida en ella varios días, así aprenderá - ordeno el hombre. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Cuando despertó vio que estaba en su cuarto, sintió que la puerta y las paredes estaban rodeadas de un extraño chakra, al intentar tocarlas pudo ver que la función de este era extraer el suyo, se sentó en su cama por varias horas sin hacer nada, por fin después de unas 4 horas una pequeña abertura en la puerta hizo que Sakura se pusiera en pie y se acercara a la misma. **

**Abran la puerta - ordeno **

**NO, son ordenes de Orochimaru-sama, disfruta la comida - le lanzaron una bandeja con un pan duro, sopa fría y agua. **

**La joven quería matar a alguien, tiro la comida y se fue a la cama con la intención de dormir. **

**La imaginación de la Sakura se desataba en sus sueños, siempre le gustaba la hora de dormir porque era la única forma en que lograba salir de su realidad y entrar en un mundo donde ella podia decidir las cosas que pasarían, donde el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal y donde todo el mundo es feliz. **

**Esa noche en particular estaba soñando con su aldea, Konoha, extrañaba a todos sus amigos, a sus padres, incluso entrañaba el aroma del ramen, se veía a ella misma misma caminando por toda la aldea y observando a todos, muchos se le acercaban a preguntar como estaba o cosas por el estilo, pero Sakura quedo helada cuando diviso a una persona a lo lejos que se acercaba a ella, era Itachi. **

_**Con que estos son tus sueños - **_**se burlo. **

**-**_**Qué haces aquí? No es posible ? - **_**dijo ella. **

_**-No es posible que sueñes conmigo? - pregunto el - vamos Sakura en tu subconsciente no paras de verme. **_

**Todo se torno blanco, las calles, los locales, las casa, toda la aldea desapareció. La chica miraba a todos lados - **_**Qué esta pasando aquí? **_

_**Estoy en tu sueño, entrenaremos por este medio - **_**menciono Itachi. **

_**Eso es posible? **_

_**Pues si, tu cuerpo descansara pero tu mente estará en un entrenamiento constante y como bien sabes, la mente domina al cuerpo - **_**explico el hombre. **

**De esta forma Itachi entreno a la joven cada noche, enseñándole todas sus habilidades, desde los jutsu de fuego hasta su capacidad para leer la mente y ver el pasado, con el tiempo Orohimaru pudo ver que la joven tenia potencial y también decidió enseñarle algunas cosas.**

**Continuara **

Bueno aquí les dejo el 7mo capitulo como lo pidieron …bajo mi punto de visa esta bastante aceptable y bueno continue un poco el pasado de Sakura y de Itachi, ya que en el último lo habia dejado por la mitad. quiero terminar pronto con el para poder concentrarme en el presente, que vendria siendo la historia de Sakura y Sasuke.

Sé que me he tardado mucho, lo acepto y lo siento, muchos me pidieron un Lemonn y lamento no poder darlo todavía, estoy buscando la mejor forma de hacerlo, les pido que tenga un poco de paciencia

Me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no la historia, si desean que escriba algo en especifico, bueno si lo desean saben donde hacerlo. Un beso y un abrazo para todos.

Y para todas las personas que me escribieron en todo este tiempo, se los agradezco por igual espero que sigan así y que el capitulo cumpla un poco con las expectativas que tenían :D


End file.
